Somewhere along the naps, hockey games, and baking lessons
by Tossing-stone
Summary: Btt are dating single mothers but when their kids get involved, everything becomes a little harder, but over time they find more reasons to stay. (I'm terrible at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere between the naps, the hockey games, and the cooking lessons, the unexpected happened. A small ray of joy and a wish that it never ended. But the question was how it got there when not so long ago, there was something else entirely. It started in a bar with three friends.

"I've been so busy with work, I haven't had much 'me' time," Antonio whined. The tall and tanned skinned Spaniard was well known for his vibrant green eyes and sunny smile. His bright and friendly personality made him the perfect nurse for a children's hospital.

"Oui, my bakery accountant recently quit on me and now I have to do everything on my own," Francis said. The thirty one year old Frenchman had a love for sweets and owned a bakery in the city where he grew up. He and Antonio had known each other since high school.

"Man, that really sucks," Gilbert said as drank from his beer mug. The Albino man had a very eccentric personality for someone who was in his late twenties and working at a library. He had met Antonio through an old friend and now the trio aways hung out.

"You're so lucky, Gil. No hard work, no expensive bills," Antonio said. "Yeah but you're the one making the most money here," Gilbert said. "Si. But I don't know, I should have been a teacher instead. I hate seeing little kids sick and sad," he said with a frown. "I assume you're talking about the little girl?" Francis asked. "Si. I've been working with her for two years now. She's a fighter but I don't know how much longer she can keep it up," Antonio said sadly. "It's going to be okay, Antonio," Francis said. "Gracias, amigo."

"Gil, how have you been?" The spaniard asked. The albino chugged his drink and placed it down. "No bueno. Ludwig has been stressing out about not finding a decent job and he's been home all day being a total woman on me." He leaned on his arm tiredly. "Can't even bring a girl home for the night anymore cause he's always home."

"Eh? So you haven't gotten laid?" Antonio asked teasingly. Gilbert shook his head sadly and ordered another drink. "I'm too busy with work, I don't even have the time," Antonio said. "What about you, Francis?" The blonde shook his head. "Non. I am looking for that special someone," he said with a dreamy look.

"You're not that old yet, Franny. You don't need to start looking for a wife yet," Gilbert teased. "I am thirty already. I want real love that will last," Francis said. "Whatever you say," Gilbert said.

* * *

Francis stood, a whisk in one hand, a bowl with cream in the other. His small time bakery had it made it big, but it wasn't an easy road. If it weren't for his accountant, Vash, he wouldn't have made it. Unfortunately, he was offered a better job and now the Frenchman was loosing more money than he could count.

He sighed, having to let go of a few workers to afford to keep the bakery open was hard. He now worked full time as the only baker with only a part time worker to help on the register. "Hey, boss?" The small teen came into the kitchen. "Yes leon?" He asked looking up at the Asian boy. "Theres like, a woman asking about the job for the accountant." Francis froze and nodded. "Let them in," he said setting the bowl down and quickly removing his apron.

He froze when he saw the red haired woman walk in. Her piercing green eyes battled Antonio's and her long hair was tied into a sophisticated yet stylish ponytail. Her navy blue pencil skirt showed off a nice figure and her striped shirt elegantly fit loosely on her toso. "Hello. Are you Mr. Bonnefoy?" She asked. "Yes. Francis, please." He said reaching to grab her hand. "I'm Amanda Kirkland. I'm here about the job," she said with a smile.

Francis felt smitten almost immediately. "Yes, of course. Would you like to talk this over dinner? Perhaps after I close up?" He asked with his best flirty face. She agreed and they exchanged numbers before she left and Francis was left smiling. "Yo, is she hired?" Leon asked peeking into the kitchen. "Or did you just get a date?" Francis chuckled as he tied his apron back on. "You already know me too well, Leon."

* * *

Antonio sighed as he stared at the clipboard in hand. "Rough day?" He looked up to see the blonde doctor smiling his way. "Oh. Hola, bella. Yeah today is just something else," he said looking down at his clipboard. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish I just ended up a teacher so I wouldn't have to see these kids so ill," she said. "You too, huh?" Antonio asked with a smile. "But it's all part of the job. That's why we are here to help," she said with a smile before walking away.

Antonio sighed and put the clipboard back into place before walking to the next door. He picked up a new clipboard and inspected the information as he walked in. "Buenos dias!" He said with a cheerful voice as he looked up to the duo. A small boy sat, red faced and clearly ill and clutching his mother's arm tightly.

He studied the woman with burgandy hair and honey colored eyes. She was absolutely beautiful and he felt the need to try to ask her out if she was single. "Are you the doctor?" She asked. "No. Im the nurse, my name is Antonio Carriedo. I'm just going to check up on your son okay?" She nodded and he knelt in front of the boy.

"Hola, can you tell me your name?" He asked the small boy. The boy stayed silent and only scowled as Antonio took out a thermometer. "Cat got your tongue? I sure hope not because then I won't be able to take your temperature," he said with a bright smile. The boy stayed scowling and only hugged his mother tighter. "Lovino, don't be rude," the mother said. "Haha. That's okay, he's just a little shy. Right buddy?" He asked. He pulled out the thermometer and held it out. "Okay, Lovino. Can you put this under your tongue?" He asked. The small boy hesitantly leaned foward and opened his mouth to allow the thermometer in. "Under your toungue, okay? Can you tell me the symptoms?" He asked the mother as he waited.

"Well he went to his father's house last week and he came home with a fever and he's been vomiting. Its been a few days now so I was kind of worried," she said. "So you and the father aren't living together?" Antonio asked. "No, we split up two years ago," she said. He nodded and removed the thermometer as it beeped. "102. Its no wonder you look like big red tomato," he teased the boy. The woman let out a small giggle as the boy scowled. "Do you like tomatoes, Lovino?" The five hear old shook his head and Antonio laughed. "Well how about Mama? Does she like tomatoes?" He looked at the woman with his best smile. "Yes, I love them."

"Well I have a large tomato garden, they taste delicious with some paella. Maybe you can come by sometime and we can have some together," he suggested. "I would like that," she said with a smile. "Great! Here's a prescription for a great time!" He said writing down his number on a paper and giving it to her. "Until then, Ms,.." "Vargas. Felicia Vargas," she said. Antonio nodded and pulled out a small red lolipop from his coat. "Here you go. Don't let Doctor Bella know I gave you one so you can get another, " he told the boy with a wink. He smiled as he left with clipboard in hand.

* * *

Gilbert sat bored at home, watching as Ludwig cleaned around the house. He decided it was too boring and texted his friends to see if they wanted to hang out. Ten minutes later and Francis was going on a date while Antonio was still at work. He groaned and looked at his brother.

"Hey, west. Want to go out for a beer? My treat," he said. "Nein. Im busy today," he said. "With what?" Gilbert asked. "I have a report due tomorrow, " he said. Gilbert ground and decided he would go to the bar alone. If he was lucky he would meet a cute girl who would take him home.

He went down to his favorite bar and ordered a drink before looking around at all the people drinking. It didnt take long before he found a cute blonde roughly his age and sitting alone. He went over and sat beside her. "Hallo," he said with his prized smirk. She looked up at him and he could tell that she already had a few drinks by her tipsy state. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Are you here with someone?" He asked. "Yeah, I just came with a few friends from work," she said pointing to a group dancing. "Why are you here alone instead of dancing?" Gilbert asked her. "Oh, I just got off the phone," she said, Gilbert nodded and gestured to the dance floor. "Then would you like to dance? Or do I have to buy you a drink first?" He asked.

She smiled and waved over the bartender. "I could go for another drink," she said. Gilbert smiled and made conversation with the woman, flirting as much as he could without being too annoying. After nearly an hour of laughing and talking the last thing he could remember was the two of the hazily stumbling out of the bar and into a taxi.

* * *

 **A/N: The only real original OC is really Amanda. I ended up doing Lovino's mom as Fem. Italy and the other as Fem. France. Also I don't own Hetalia**


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert woke up with a pounding headache. As the room spun, it took a minute before he realized that he was not in his own bed. He felt the blanket shift before another person sat up beside him. He turned tiredly to see a blonde with beautiful blue eyes. She gave a look of confusion before asking a very familiar question. "Who are you?"

"I'm-" Gilbert was immediately interupted by a door opening and closing. "I'm home." Gilbert quickly sat up and stared at the woman who began to panic. "Who's that?" He whispered harshly. A lover was he last thing he wanted to deal with when he had a huge hang over. "Mom?"

"That is my son," she said as she clumsily got dressed. Gilbert sighed in relief as quickly slipped his clothes and shoes on. The two stumbled down the stairs and froze when they saw a blonde teen standing in the living room. The first thing Gilbert noticed was that this boy was tall and held a hockey stick in hand. "Matthew. You're home," the woman said nervously. "Uh, yeah," he replied quietly as his gaze moved back and forth from his mother to the strange man.

"How was practice?" She asked and the blonde only awkwardly looked at his hockey stick and back up. "Oh yeah, it went...great." He looked back up at Gilbert who was smiling awkwardly. "Oh, this is a friend from work. This is Mr..." she dragged on hoping Gilbert would take the hint. "Belshmidt! Gilbert Belshmidt," he said with an awkward smile. "Hello," Matthew said awkwardly. "Hey buddy," Gilbert said giving his victory smirk.

Matthew nodded slowly and picked up his duffel bag. "I'm going to take Kuma for a walk," he said before quickly making his way up the stairs. The woman sighed before the two hurried to the door. "Listen that was a great night, even if I don't remember any of it," she said as Gilbert began to walk out. "Uh, ja. Hey how about I leave my number.. just in case," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," she said awkwardly. Gilbert gave her his number before looking at her. "I didn't catch your name," he said. "Francine." He nodded and made his way out. He looked around and before realizing he didn't know where he was. He pulled out his phone and called the first person he could think of. It rang until he heard the familiar voice. "Bonjuor?"

"Francis, can you pick me up? My car is still at the bar," he said. He heard a sigh before he got the okay and hung up.

* * *

Francis hung up the phone and removed his apron. "Leon, I'll be back. Watch the store," he said as he ran out. "Sure thing, boss," he replied as he placed a muffin into a bag. He ran out to his car and quickly went to the address given.

* * *

Gilbert sat on the curve as he waited for the familiar blue car. He turned however when he heard a bark. He loved dogs more than anything and his eyes widened when he saw the large fluffy white dog on a leash. "Kuma, wait. I have to close the gate," a really soft voice came. Gilbert looked up to see the blonde teen from the home.

"Oh, hey!" He stood and went to the teen who awkwardly smiled. "Oh hello." He turned a slight red and looked down at his red shoes. "I'm waiting for a friend to pick me up. Im not stalking you guys or anything, " he said awkwardly. The blonde looked up surprised. "Oh, I didn't think you were. I just.. uhm..." he became quiet and began to twist the leash around his fingers.

"Is this your dog? He's big," Gilbert said hoping to lighten the mood. "Yeah, this is Kumakiki," Matthew replied. Gilbert bemt down and pet the dog. "I have three dogs too. They're a pain to walk sometimes," he said. "O-oh. I see," Matthieu said quietly. Gilbert could feel the awkward tension growing between them and he stood. "I'll let you do your thing now," he said awkwardly as he stood. "Oh, yeah. Well, bye." He put on his earphones before clutching the leash and starting to jog down the street with the fluffy white dog.

Not long after the blue car pulled up and Gilbert quickly climbed in. "Yo," was all he said before Francis drove towards the bar. "So how was it?" Francis asked. "I don't know. I was so drunk, I don't remember." Francis glanced at him before looking back at the road. "So you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing. I woke up and didn't even remember her name. Well whatever it's called a one night stand for a reason, " he said as he leaned on the car window. Francis sighed and continued to drive. "What about your date?" He asked. "It was great. She is smart, beautiful, and mature, I hired her on the spot," Francis said. Gilbert nodded and slouched in his seat.

"Do you work today?" Francis asked. "No. Maybe I'll just play video games," he said. Francis shook his head and pulled up by the bar. "Okay well text me if you need anything," Francis said as the albino stepped out. "Ja. Thanks for the ride." He sighed and got into his car before driving home.

He entered home and was met with a note on the table. Ludwig would be home late. He tossed the note and went straight to his room before laying down tiredly and falling asleep.

* * *

Antonio sat on his desk going through bills and paperwork. He groaned and let his head fall to the table. He wondered how he ended up being the nurse of the trio. Francis was the smart one, and he Gilbert was surprisingly amazing at math, he was just his dumb self. He wondered if maybe he should just become a school nurse but then he realized the pay would be horrible compared to what he made now.

As busy as he was, he very much enjoyed living with his current paychecks. He even got to complete some midday siestas right before work. Still, it didn't change that he had to see kids at their worst, some at their strongest. He especially hated seeing the kids that gave it their all and still couldn't make it.

He pushed the thought away and went to shower before work. As he was drying his hair after he heard his cell phone give a loud bing. He sat down and smiled as he read the message. Felicia from yesterday , was inviting him for lunch tomorrow. He quickly agreed and put his phone down before hurrying to get to work.

* * *

Francis made it back to the bakery to find Leon sitting on the stool, drinking tea. "Hey boss," he said as he took his break. "Hello. Say, do you know anyone who would like to work here? I think you could use some help," he said as he took a chocolate covered strawberry.

"I think my friend, maybe," he said with a shrug. "Why, are you like, hiring?" Francis winked and the teen nodded. "I'll let her know. By the way what happened on your date?" He asked as he looked through a fashion magazine. "It went well. She starts next week," he said as he sat beside the teen with a coffee. "That's nice," he said as he pointed to a shirt.

* * *

The following day, Antonio found himself in his best pants and a deep red button up shirt. He entered his car and made his way over to the restaurant given. He found the small café and quickly made his way inside and found Felicia sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Hola. Im sorry I'm late," he said as he sat down. "No. Sit down, I just got here," she said cheerfully. Her bright smile was just as bright as his and the two got to know each other as they ate lunch.

"Eh? You're really twenty six? I feel so old then," he said earning a laugh from the girl. "How old are you?" She asked. "Almost thirty," he said with a small laugh. "You're not that old yet," she said. "You're too sweet," Antonio said. She blushed and Antonio laughed. "You look just like a tomato. Now I see where Lovino gets it from," he joked. "How is he? Is he feeling better?" He asked. "Yes, much better," she said.

"He's such a cutie. Just like his mom," Antonio said gaining another blush and small laugh. "Would you like to do this again sometime?" He asked. She sighed and looked down at her now empty mug. "I don't know. Im so busy with Lovino most of the time, I hardly have a day to myself," she said. "I wouldn't want to bother you by bringing my son along," she said with a frown.

"I don't mind, I love kids. That's why I work at a children's hospital, " he said hoping she wouldn't deny. "Well... okay then. One more date wouldn't hurt," she said. Antonio gave his best smile before she stood to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry I know this stort is processing slowly so far but I'm hoping it sppeds up next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

A warm night spent inside a nice restaurant wasn't something Gilbert really wanted to do yet there he was on a double date with a woman he didn't even know. After Francis hit it up with his new employee, the two had been on a series of dates only this time he dragged along Gilbert.

"Non, you have saved my bakery," Francis told the red head. "And you saved me. I couldn't find a single job," Amanda said with a smile. The two talked on and on as Gilbert sat slumped in his own seat, tugging on his tie and stabbing down at his overly fancy meal.

"And what is your profession?" The blonde across him asked. The stuck up blonde asked. "I'm a librarian," he answered sitting up as his friend nudged him. "Oh. Must have been easy getting in without any form of college education," she said sipping her wine.

Francis coughed and Gilbert sighed. "Actually I have a master's in library science. If you knew anything, you'd know that you do need a college degree to be even a librarian," he answered slightly agitated. The woman gave a cold glare and Francis cleared his throat.

"You know, Gilbert is actually a writer as well," he said hoping to make the woman more interested. "Oh? Who is your publisher?" She asked. "I'm not an official writer. I just post online," Gilbert replied. The woman only gave a 'hmpf'. Amanda only shifted awkwardly and looked at Gilbert with a smile. "I think that's great. Giving people a free read. What's the story about?" She asked.

"It's about a Prussian soldier who gets separated from his brother when they built the Berlin Wall," Gilbert explained. He went into passionate mode as he began to explain his story until he cut off by a cough.

He looked irritatedly at the blonde woman. "What?" He asked. "Such fantasy stories are ridiculous," she said. "It's not fantasy. Its history," Gilbert replied. The woman gave a final snotty look before Gilbert stood and threw his napkin on the table.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Thank you for inviting me, Franny, but I seriously just can't." Gilbert dug through his wallet before throwing some cash on the table.

"Gilbert, wait," Francis said standing up. "No. I'm not looking for someone who's ignorant and judgemental. I'm sorry for ruining your date but I can't stand this," Gilbert said before leaving. Francis sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry," he said looking at the other woman. She only nodded before standing up and leaving.

Francis looked at Amanda who sat awkwardly now. "How about we go too?" She asked as everyone stayed staring. Francis nodded before he paid and they left. He dropped her off home and walked her to her door. "Maybe next time we can try Antonio," Francis said awkwardly.

"Yes. Thank you for dinner though," she said with a smile. Just as Francis opened his mouth to say something the door opened wide revealing a boy about the age of twelve with messy short blonde hair and big eyebrows. His piercing green eyes glared at the blonde and he crossed his arms.

"You're late," he said. The woman tensed and turned to the boy. "Arthur, please," she whispered. "Who's this?" He asked sharply. "This is my boss, Mr. Bonnefoy," she said. Arthur scowled more and Francis only smiled awkwardly. "Hello. And who might you be?" He asked looking at the blonde.

"This is my son, Arthur," she said going behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Your son? You didn't mention a son," Francis said surprised. "No, I didn't think it would matter too much," she said. "Of course not," he said with a smile. She nodded and pushed the boy inside before giving a final smile.

"Again thank you for tonight. I'll be going now," she said before closing the door. Francis stared at the door for a few seconds before going into his car and letting it sink in. The woman didn't look she had a child and in the three weeks they were together she hadn't once mentioned a son. He almost didn't want to believe it but those green eyes were definitely proof enough.

He hurried over to Gilbert's house and knocked impatiently. The door opened and revealed a large blonde. "Hello Ludwig," Francis greeted before the blonde moved aside to invite him in. "Hello. He's in his room," Ludwig said. Francis thanked him and went into his room not bothering to knock.

He found the man sitting on his desk chair and Antonio sitting on the bed snacking on candy. "Francis! I didn't know you were coming," Antonio said surprised. "Why? Were you talking about me?" He asked with a smile. "Nein. Sorry about earlier," Gilbert replied. "Non, I'm sorry. She was terrible," Francis said before sitting too.

"I have something to tell you though," he said. "Amanda has a son," he said surprising his friends. "No way, really?" Antonio asked. "And she just told you?" Francis nodded. "Well actually I saw him. She didn't tell me until I me him. Is that wrong? I feel like I should back off," Francis said.

"Duh. Unless you want to be a step dad and change diapers," Gilbert teased. "Don't listen to him, amigo. Kids are great, they are so energetic and fun," Antonio reassured.

Francis stared at his friends. "He was twelve," he said. "Even better. You don't have to worry about being called dad," Gilbert said. "I don't see the problem. Felicia and I have been dating for two weeks now and Lovino is such a great kid. He's really shy though," Antonio said.

Francis sighed and nodded. "You know what, you're right. She is also wonderful woman, a child doesn't change that."

* * *

 **(3 days later)**

Francis sat at the dinner table awkwardly as the blonde glared at him with familiar green eyes. "So Arthur. How old are you?" Francis asked. "Twelve," the boy spat. "So young." Arthur scowled. "You look like a frog," he said in a very clear British accent. "I do not," Francis pouted.

"You're probably a pervert too," Arthur said. "You know, you are so uncute!" Francis said. Ever since he arrived it had been insult after insult with this kid. "Uncute isn't even a proper word," Arthur said. "Do you always insult guest?"

"Just you," Arthur replied before his mother came back. Amanda cheerfully put down plates of food and sat down. "I'm sorry for the wait. Please help yourself," she said as she began to serve a plate. "It looks amazing," Francis said looking at the food.

"Since when could you cook?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow. Amanda sent him a look that he shrugged off. "Thank you for joining us for dinner. It's usually just us," she said with a smile. "You mean just me," Arthur murmured earning another grim look.

"So how old you? Like forty right?" He asked Francis. "Arthur. Don't be rude," Amanda scolded. "Non. I am not that old," Francis said before eating his salad. "Then?" He asked. "Thirty one," Francis said. "Wow. I was right, you're one old pervert," he said.

Francis was not expecting to see a hand come down onto Arthur's head. "Stop being so rude," Amanda scolded again. "Stop being so fake," Arthur said, darkening Amanda's expression. "Go to your room," she said very aggressively. "It's about bloody time," he murmured before getting up and running out of the room.

Amanda sighed and looked at Francis. "I'm so sorry, he has his father's attitude," she said with an apologetic look. "Non. That's alright," Francis said. He continued to eat wondering what Arthur meant by being fake.

* * *

Antonio smiled as Felicia opened the door. "Hola. I'm here to pick you up," he said. "Oh. Antonio about that," she said inviting him. "What is it?" He asked before seeing the familiar boy sitting on the floor with a notebook and crayons look up. "I'm sorry, Antonio. His father and I have a lot going on right now," she whispered.

Antonio gave an "oh" and looked at her sad face. "Would you like to have dinner at our place for tonight?" She asked. "I would love too," he said with a smile. "Great. Then I'll get started!" She said running into the kitchen. "Just take a seat. It'll be done quickly."

Antonio sat on the couch and smiled at the small boy. "Hola, Lovino! What are you coloring?" He asked with his best smile. The last time he had gone out with Felicia and Lovino, the boy said not a single word to him. He only hid behind his mother and went to look at a tank full of fish.

"A tomato," he said looking down with a blush. "A tomato! I love tomatoes," Antonio said sitting down on the floor. "Can I see?" He asked. Lovino instantly crumpled the picture and looked up in a scowl. "No way, stupid bastardo," he said. Antonio's smile fell and he only stared in shock. _Que dijo_? He thought to himself. _I must have heard wrong_.

"Uhm. What was that?" He asked again cheerfully. "Why are you here? Mi mama wants nothing to do with jerk bastards like you," Lovino said scowling. Antonio felt lost for words. A young boy with a harsher vocabulary than he had. "Is pasta okay?" Felicia asked suddenly walking in. Antonio only looked at her still in shock. "Huh?"

"Mama. I want pasta," Lovino said in a sudden change of character. "With lots of tomatoes. Mr. Antonio likes tomatoes," he said innocently. Felicia laughed and nodded. "Alright then. Pasta it is," she said walking back into the kitchen. Lovino turned back to Antonio in a scowl. "Jerk bastard. If you ever make mama cry I will make you look like pasta sauce," he said before running away down the hall.

Antonio only stared still in shock. He felt as if he imagined the whole thing but he wasn't so sure now. "So uncute," he whined to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I introduced the three kids now. Finally! Now we can move on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A chapter about Gilbert**

"You two look gross," Gilbert said as he sat drinking from his beer mug. His two friends turned to him with clear disappointment. "It's been a week. I'm trying my best," Francis said. "Eh? You too?" Antonio asked. "What happened?" Gilbert asked. "Is it still about those two brats," he asked.

"Oiu! Oiu! That big eyebrowed brat is so rude!" Francis whined. "I feel like I'm getting bullied everytime I'm alone with Lovino," Antonio said. "Then break up with them?" Gilbert said. "I can't do that! I really feel like Felicia is the one. I just need to figure out how to make Lovino like me," Antonio said with a pout.

"I could care less about the brat. But if I do break up with Amanda I might loose a worker. I'm finally making more money. I even gave Leon a raise," Francis said.

Gilbert shook his head. "You guys are going through so much trouble for this. In my opinion it's so much better to be single. No unnecessary stress," he said chugging the remainder of his beer. Just then his phone went off. He answered it with a thick "Hallo" and nearly chocked on his own saliva when the woman on the end began to talk.

"Hello. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Francine. We met a few weeks ago at the bar," she said. "Ja! How could I forget. Blue eyes and blonde hair," he said. _Awkward kid_ , he thought to himself. "How can I help you today, liebling?" He asked making his two friends stare at him.

"Lunch? Tomorrow... Important.. uh. Ja, I'll be there. Right, twelve it is," Gilbert said before hanging up. "Mon ami. Who was that?" Francis asked raising an eyebrow. "Gil, you have a date?!" Antonio asked. "No," Gilbert said plainly. The two friends looked at him surprised. "Is something wrong?" Francis asked. Gilbert shook his head and stood up. "I gotta go," he said walking away.

* * *

Francine hung up the phone and looked at her son who sat beside her. "I don't see why I have to tell him. It's got nothing to do with him," she said.

"Mom, it's got everything to do with him. He deserves to know," Matthew lectured.

She sighed and looked down at the phone. "You're right. I'm so lucky to have you," she said with a soft smile. Matthew nodded and looked at his sleeping dog. "Do you need me to go too?" He asked. "No it's fine," she said. "I've got it."

* * *

Gilbert prepared for his lunch meeting the following day with shaking fingers. He had a feelings he knew what it was she had to say. He had been so drunk that night, he wouldn't be surprised. As much as he loved drunk Gilbert, he didn't trust him.

"Bruder? Where are you going?" Ludwig asked curiously. "I'm going to meet someone," he said out of character. "A date?" He asked. "Uhm. Something like that," he said putting on his jacket. Ludwig stared at him for a few moments which Gilbert caught from the mirror.

He turned around with his usual smirk. "Do I look awesome?" He asked. Ludwig sighed and shrugging him off. "Don't be home late," he said before walking away. Gilbert sighed and took his wallet before leaving to the café.

He waited at a table with a coffee, nervously fidgeting until the blonde came and sat down. "Hello again!" She said as she sat down. "How have you been?" Gilbert asked. "Oh, yeah I've been great. How are you?" She asked. "I'm fine," he said with a sliver a smile.

"So I think I know what this is about," he said awkwardly. "Okay, well that makes things easier for me," she said. "I am so sorry," Gilbert said immediately. "I will take full responsibility, I was at fault," Gilbert started. "I'm getting an abortion," she said making Gilbert freeze. "Oh. Okay then," he said. "I just thought I'd let you know," she said. Gilbert nodded and looked down at his coffee. "Uhm, do you need anything? I'm willing to help," Gilbert said. "I can go with you and help pay for it."

Francine smiled. "You don't have too but thank you for your support," she said. Gilbert nodded and looked to her. "Well uhm.." he fell silent and she fidgeted awkwardly. "I'm going now so I'll text you when I'm done." She said standing. Gilbert nodded and stood. "Again, I'm really sorry," he said. "Don't worry about it. It's fine," she said before bidding him goodbye and leaving.

Gilbert sighed and went home. "How was your date?" Ludwig asked. "Awesome. I have nothing to worry about now I guess," he said. "How about a few drinks tonight? We'll invite the guys," he said. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and agreed just got the beer.

* * *

The trio and Ludwig sat drinking. "So what happened last night?" Antonio asked. "Hm? Just got asked to hot date is all," Gilbert said. They continued to drink until Gilbert's phone went off. He answered it when he saw the contact name. He hushed his friends and they sat closer as he answered the phone.

"Hallo?" He answered. "How did it go?" He asked trying to push Antonio away. "I'm sorry," the woman said into the phone. "What?" He asked confused. "I couldn't do it," she said. Gilbert froze. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I couldn't do it. There was a group protesting and I just felt so guilty and I couldn't bring myself to do it," she said shakily. Gilbert stayed silent until he heard a small sniffle. "Where are you right now?" He asked. "I'm at home right," she said. "Okay... Okay," Gilbert said before he hung up.

He spaced out for a second as the remaining trio questioned him. He felt everything spin and he stood before running out and going into his car. He didn't remember the drive there and he knocked on the door impatiently.

The opened and revealed the familiar blonde teen. "H-hey. Uhm, is your mom here?" Gilbert asked. Matthew stepped a side. She's in her room. Come in," he said. Gilbert forced a smile as he went in and walked over to the room. He knocked and the door opened. "Y-you came?" She asked surprised.

Gilbert didn't know what to do. His mind was blank and the first thing he could think to do was wrap his arms around her gently. "I'm sorry. I'm here," he said quietly. Francine hugged back and let him in to talk.

"You don't have to be involved," she told him. "No. I'm responsible too, I'm going to help," Gilbert said. "I'm not ready to be a father but I will do my best. I'm not just going to take off," he said.

She gave a soft smile and nodded. "Thank you." Gilbert nodded and she sighed. "What am I going to do?" She murmured as she put her face in her hands. Gilbert frowned deeply and rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't know what he was going to do.

His phone went off and he looked to see plenty of missed calls with Ludwig currently calling. "I'm sorry, it's my brother," he said pointing to his phone. She nodded and he went out of the room and answered the phone.

"Bruder, where are you?" He asked. "Hey. Sorry about that west. Something came up," he said in a stressed tone. "What is it? You scared us when you ran out like that," Antonio said. "Do you need us to pick you up?" Francis asked.

"No. It's fine. Sorry about ruining our night," he said. He turned to see the blonde teen coming out of his room. The two exchanged looks and Matthew looked down nervously. "Ja. I'll be home soon," he said. He hung up before any could say anything else and looked at the teen.

"H-hey," he stammered out before the teen walked away quickly. Prussia sighed and slumped against the wall. He didn't know what to do or what to think. For sure he would help but how? He never actually raised a child. Would he be able to do it?

* * *

The drive back home was painful. They decided they would atleast try to see each other more often to really get to know each other. The real hard part was going to be telling his friends and family.

He pulled into the driveway and sat in his car for a good five minutes until he went inside. The trio looked at him worriedly. "What happened?" Ludwig asked. "I-I knocked up someone," he said, his eyes watering as the words stuttered out.

Everything was frozen for a few seconds as they stared at him in disbelief. "You idiot," Ludwig murmured. "Is this one of your dumb jokes? Because this is not funny." When Gilbert took a shaky breath, they knew that for once the man was not lying.

"Mon ami. How?" Francis asked as if it wasn't the most obvious thing ever. "Well he stuck his di-" Antonio started before being interupted. "Yes we know, 'Tonio. I just can't believe it," Francis said. "Guys I don't know what to do. I want to help her but I don't feel ready," Gilbert said trembling.

"You're not ready," Ludwig said. "You can't raise a kid, Gilbert. You can't even take of yourself," he lectured.

"I know," Gilbert said. "What are you going to do? You don't even have a real job. You can't even begin to afford it. You're still a child yourself." Francis and Antonio silently watched Ludwig begin to point out every reason why Gilbert shouldn't have a baby as he stood silently.

"Ludwig. It was an accident," Francis interupted as Gilbert looked to be at his absolute lowest. "Si. Lighten up. He needs support," Antonio said. Ludwig looked at his brother who was turning red and sniffling. "Ja. You're right." He sat down with a sigh.

"Do you actually know her?" Francis asked. "Not exactly. She's a single mother though and I don't want to disappoint her a second time," he said sitting down. "I fucked up. I'm going to be a dad," he said.

"This probably isn't the best time to say it but congratulations," Antonio said. Prussia burried his face into his hands. "Don't worry about it Mon Ami. I will support you if you stay. I believe you can do it," Francis said. "Si! I'll support you too," Antonio said. "Ja. You are mein bruder after all, even if you are dummkopf," Ludwig said. Gilbert looked up and smiled softly. "Ja. I'm awesome. I can do it," he said feeling an energy boost.

* * *

Two days later and Gilbert sat down at the dinner table with the two blondes awkwardly. "So, how old are you?" He asked the teen. "Fifteen," he answered almost too quietly. "Wow. You're really tall," he said. Matthew nodded and continued to pick at his food awkwardly.

"You play hockey? I saw you with gear last time," he said. "Y-yes. Not in a team though," he said shyly. "That's awesome. My little brother used to be on a track team," he said. "Oh, you have a brother. How old is he?" Francine asked. "He's twenty-one now" Gilbert said. "He's so big though, he out grew me," Gilbert laughed. Francine laughed lightly before standing up. "Excuse me," she said putting a hand over her mouth and running off.

The two males watched her go and Gilbert looked at Matthew. "She's been having really bad nausea," he said softly. "Are you really going to stay?" He asked. "Well, why wouldn't I?" Gilbert asked. Matthew shrugged and looked down at his plate.

"I think I'm done with dinner," he said softly before standing up and dumping the full plate into the dog tray and putting it into the sink. Gilbert sighed after he left up the stairs and looked at his plate. He's been doing his best to get associated with the family but it was too awkward. He felt like he was forcing himself in.

"I'm sorry," Francine said walking in. "Where's Mattie?" She asked. "He finished dinner early," Gilbert replied. She nodded and sat down. "So where were we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Antonio sighed and took his uniform from the hanger and got dressed. He felt extra tired today.

After he found out Gilbert was going to be a father, he hadn't been invited to go drink. That was something he surely needed.

He got into his car and drove to work, greeting Bella as she passed. "Say, do you want to go out for lunch today? My treat," she said with her bright smile. "I can't let you pay!" He said. "It's no big deal. Just one day," she said. Antonio agreed and met with her on their lunch break.

"Eh? It's not funny," he whined as Bella laughed at his situation. "I really feel like I'm being bullied. And it's only me," Antonio said with a sigh. "Just keep trying, Antonio. He'll warm up to you eventually," she said.

Antonio sighed and nodded. "You're right. No one can resist the Carriedo charm." Bella laughed while Antonio chuckled. "Was that no good?" He asked when Bella didn't stop laughing. "You really are something," she said with a smile.

* * *

Antonio was surprised when Felicia invited him out for a drink that Saturday night. "Do you think I can invite a few friends?" He asked. "Ah. I'd love to meet them! Yes, please do."

With that, the first person he called was Gilbert. "Gilly. Let's go out for a drink." He was met with an awkward cough. "Actually, Francine and I are going to hang out that day."

"Eh? Bring her along!" Gilbert made a sound of disapproval. "She's pregnant. She can't drink," he said. "We'll buy her non-alcoholic drinks. Please? We really want to meet her." There was silence before Gilbert sighed. "I'll ask her. No promises though."

Antonio cheered and called Francis next. "Let's go drinking. Felicia wants to meet you guys," Antonio said. Francis easily agreed. "Oh and bring your girlfriend if you want," he said before hanging up.

He felt excited. A night of drinking meant a night without Lovino. He felt like it was going to be a lucky night.

* * *

It didn't take much for Francine to agree, much to Gilbert's surprise. "Are you sure? I mean, with the baby.. and my friends are pretty out there," Gilbert said.

"It's fine. I could use a night out," she said with a soft smile. "Okay then. What about Matthew?" He asked. "He's a big kid," she said. Gilbert sighed and nodded. "Alright but if you start to feel uncomfortable tell me. I'll drive us home," he said. He hung up the phone and slumped on his chair.

He went into the kitchen to grab a beer and passed Ludwig. "You know," he started, making Gil turn to him.

"I didn't think you'd actually be trying to do this," he said. "I'm proud of you." Gilbert scoffed. "I'm not a teen, Lud. I'm just as responsible, I'm going to be there." Ludwig nodded and took a beer for himself. "Have you told Vati yet?" Gilbert froze. "You should tell him soon." Gilbert nodded before going back to his room.

* * *

Saturday night came and Francis went to pick up Amanda. He waited patiently until the blonde boy opened the door and glared at him. "Mom! There's a frog at the door!" He yelled.

Francis sighed and looked at the boy. "Mon ami, do you have to be so mean to me?" He asked. "Do you have to come over to my house?" Arthur asked. Francis opened his mouth to say something but Amanda stepped up to the door. "Sorry about the wait," she said wearing a tight navy blue dress and red heels.

Arthur made a look of disgust at his mother's choice of clothes while Francis smiled. "You look beautiful," he complimented. "Thank you. Arthur honey, get inside and be sure to not let anyone in," she said walking out.

"Yeah," he murmured closing the door. Francis looked at the door with a raised eyebrow. "He doesn't have a babysitter?" He asked. "Oh no, he's fine. Let's go," she said walking towards the car.

Francis stared at her in disbelief before walking with her. "He is just a boy though." She sighed and got in as Francis opened the door. "He says he doesn't want one so I stopped getting them for him." Francis shrugged it off and started the car.

"Have you had dinner?" He asked. "Not yet," she said. With that, Francis's thought back to Arthur. If she didn't have dinner then Arthur surely didn't either. He shook the thought away and continued to drive. He had no reason to care about the rude kid anyways.

* * *

Antonio picked up Felicia and his jaw dropped as he looked at her. She wore a pretty red dress and her hair was tied back into a ponytail. "Wow." Was all that came out. She giggled and thanked him before the two headed to the bar.

Inside they found Francis already seated with the red head. They joined them and exchanged hellos. As they were talking though, Gilbert came in dressed casually with a blonde woman.

She was dressed in a rather casual dress but still looked amazing, her blue eyes standing out behind her golden locks. "Hello!" Antonio greeted first. "Francine, this is Antonio and his girlfriend Felicia," Gilbert introduced. They shook hands, Felicia more than excited to meet her. "Und this is Francis and his girlfriend Amanda," he introduced.

They exchanged hellos before she sat down. Gilbert ordered a beer immediately as Francine ordered a fruity non alcoholic drink. "Are you not drinking?" Amanda asked her. "Oh, Francine is expecting." Antonio said. "Oh, congratulations!" Felicia immediately piped up. "Thank you," she replied with a bright smile.

Gilbert looked at the smile and felt his own lips twitch. He hadn't seen her smile like that since the first night they met.

The females continued to talk about what it was like to have children. "Oh, Lovino is such a trouble maker. One minute he's sitting still and then I turn around and the house is immediately destroyed," Felicia said with a laugh.

"When my Matthew was younger, he used to always carry around a stuffed bear and he never let me wash it. He still has it today," Francine said making Felicia laugh. Francis noticed that Felicia and Francine seemed to get along perfectly while Amanda stayed pretty silent.

"He really still has the bear?" Gilbert asked surprised. "Yes. He didn't have many friends growing up so he became so attached to the bear," she said. "Lovino is the same. He doesn't seem to make many friends at school. The teachers say he stays alone coloring while all the other kids play," Felicia said.

Antonio began to feel a bit of pity for the small boy. "Did your son grow out of it?" Francine shook her head. "Not exactly. He's still really shy and he only has about two friends at school. I wish I could help but I don't want to push him."

Francis looked to Amanda who was drinking her glass rather quickly. "What about Arthur?" He asked, hoping to get her involved with the females. "Did he have any strange quirks?" She set her glass down and cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes. Arthur used to have imaginary friends when he was younger." She said. The group chuckled. "Did his friends have names?" Antonio asked. "Uhm, I think one was name brownie. I don't remember but he always talked about Fairies and Unicorns," she said.

"That is so cute!" Felicia said. They continued to drink and talk but Francis couldn't help but notice that Amanda was drinking more than Gilbert was and she was rarely talking to the others.

Meanwhile, Antonio and Gilbert were rather glad to see Felicia and Francine getting along well. The two ended up hugging each other when the night ended and exchanging numbers.

"Gilbert, are you sober?" Antonio asked with a red face. It was obvious he had drank more than enough for a light buzz. "Ja. Need a ride?" He asked. "I would appreciate it," Antonio said. "But you drank quite a bit, are you sure you're okay?" Francine asked. "Oh, Gil drinks a lot of beer so he doesn't get drunk easily," Antonio announced. She nodded and the four bid goodbye to the remaining duo before going into Gilbert's car.

He dropped off the couple who both went into the house together for the night.

When Gilbert dropped off Francine she invited him in. "Would you like to stay for the night?" She asked. "I'm a bit worried about you driving home after drinking," she said. Gilbert sighed and nodded. "Ja, why not." The two entered her room where Gilbert began to undress.

She changed as well and Gilbert looked at her, admiring her as she braided her hair. He noticed that she was beautiful when he first saw her, but this was something different. Something about her was beautiful and it wasn't just her face. He noticed it when they sat at the bar, when she was talking to everyone.

Her smile. The way her eyes shined when she spoke about her son. Her laugh. She was beautiful in every way. "What?" She asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Nothing. I was just admiring you," he said softly. She smiled and shook her head softly.

"Thank you for inviting me out. I had a great time," she said going towards the bed. Gilbert sat beside her dressed in only his pants and an undershirt. "Ja. I'm glad you got along with my friends," he said. The two smiled at each other, not realizing they had leaned in until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Francine began to blush and hid her face. "Well, I'm tired," she said with a nervous laugh before laying in bed. Gilbert smiled to himself and layed down. She turned the lamp off and Gilbert went closer before wrapping an arm around her stomach gently.

"Goodnight," he said softly. She smiled to herself and put a hand over his before falling asleep.

* * *

Once the group left, Francis looked over to Amanda who was swaying. "Are you okay? You had a lot to drink," he said. She smiled and waved her hand. "I'm fine. Come on, let's go," she said stumbling forward. The two made it to the car and Francis tried to make conversation as he drove.

"Well, Felicia and Francine sure were nice, right?" He asked. Just then, Amanda began to vomit in the car and Francis only flinched, trying to not look as he drove. He pulled into the driveway and had to help her out of the car and into her home. He knocked before realizing it was already late and Arthur was probably asleep already. He went through Amanda's bag and pulled out her keys before unlocking the door.

He went into the home and struggled to carry the woman towards her room. She was asleep by the time he put her down which really surprised him. As he was leaving when he passed the teen who was carrying a plate of something black and greasy.

"You're still not in bed?" Francis asked surprised. "No. I just made dinner," Arthur replied. Francis looked down and frowned. "What on Earth is that?" He asked. "Huh? Obviously it's fish and chips," he said with a glare.

"You made that?" He asked. "Duh. I'm the only one here," he said.

Francis sighed and looked at the blonde. "Do you usually have dinner at this time?" The blonde boy nodded and Francis looked at the room where Amanda was asleep. "Come on. Let's get you some real food," he said pulling out his keys.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No way. I'm not going anywhere with you, pervert." Francis sighed. "I'm being nice. Go put your shoes on and we'll go," he said. "I already have dinner," Arthur said lifting his plate.

"Oh, you are not eating that," Francis said snatching the plate. "Hey!" Francis tossed the burnt food into the trash and looked at the teen. "What the bloody hell is your problem? I made that to eat," he said. "Shoes." Francis said.

Arthur sighed and went to his room to put on shoes and a hoodie. He came out to see Francis waiting by the door. "I'm only going because you threw away my food," he said. "Whatever. Hurry up," he said leading him to the car.

Arthur went into the passenger seat and grimaced as he stepped into something gooey. "Bloody hell. Clean your damn car, you wanker," he said lifting his foot. "Oh, your mom threw up. I have to clean that," he said getting into the car.

"That woman. Seriously," he murmured as he cleaned his shoe and Francis tried to clean the carpet. "Why do you speak so harshly to your mother? You know she's going through a lot to raise you on her own," Francis said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm always alone at home. But with the way she is, I think it's better that way," he said. "She has a lot going on. It's hard moving to a new country while supporting a bra-er growing boy," Francis said.

"Whatever," he murmured climbing the car after Francis cleaned the vomit. "Do you like creasants?" Francis asked as he began to drive. "I prefer scones," he said. "Well too bad!" Francis yelled. "Then why ask?" Arthur snapped back.

"Don't worry, this place has the best breakfast creasants," Francis said pulling up to a small bakery. "Bonnefoy's bakery? Looks lame," Arthur said. "How dare you insult the best bakery in town!" Francis snapped. "It's closed, idiot. We can't go there," Arthur said noticing the lights off.

"Just come on," Francis said climbing out the car. Arthur followed and watched him pull out his keys before unlocking it. "Wait. Don't tell me you own this place," he said surprised. "That's right," Francis said with a wink. The two entered and Arthur looked around.

"There's no bread," he said. "That's because I make it fresh every morning. Come on, we're going to make creasants," he said leading the blonde to the kitchen.

After much complaining, Francis got Arthur to sit still with a cup of tea as he prepared everything. "This tea isn't so bad," Arthur said. "Ah, yeah. Leon drinks a lot of tea so he taught me how to make it so we can sell some," Francis said finishing up the croissants.

"Leon?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow. "My employee. He's sixteen. Came from Hong Kong to study," Francis explained. Arthur nodded and watched Francis place the tray in the oven. "Now we wait," he said before making himself a coffee.

"You know, my dad wanted to own a bakery too," Arthur said softly. "Did he? They're not easy to keep," Francis said as he sat with him. "Yes, I know. He tried his hardest to keep me but in the end, mum won full custody," Arthur said.

"What did your father do for a living?" Francis asked curiously. "He was an engineer. Damn good one at that. Unfortunately, the company went under and dad lost his job. Mum took the opportunity to leave the country with that excuse. Absolutely ridiculous," Arthur said.

"She just wants what's best for you," Francis said. "Do you seriously believe that?" Arthur asked with unamusement. "Well..." Francis had to be honest, there were signs of Amanda not being the best of parents but he wasn't one to judge her parenting style. "She tries," he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes before Francis took the creasants out. The two ate and continued to talk, mostly Arthur insulting Francis. It was nearly two in the morning when Francis dropped off Arthur at home.

"Next time you don't have dinner, give me a call. You don't have to resort to that garbage you called food," he said as Arthur climbed out of the car. "No way in hell I'm ever calling you," Arthur said with a glare. He entered his home and Francis waited until the door closed to drive home. He atleast tried his best with the brat.

* * *

 **A/N: okay so I finally got in some Francis and Arthur alone time. Next is going to Gilbert with Matthew and hopefully I'll get in some Antonio with Lovino in the same chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading. I don't own Hetalia!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert woke up to Francine cuddled up to a pillow. He smiled softly and sat up, rubbing her arm gently. He couldn't believe it. Something was happening here and he actually liked it.

He went downstairs and looked through cupboards and various other things. He took out multiple ingredients and began to mix them together before Matthew trudged into the kitchen.

He looked absolutely exhausted and froze as he and Gilbert made eye contact. "Hey," Gilbert said with his usual smirk. Matthew nodded in response and went straight to the coffee machine. "Do you like pancakes?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew started the machine and looked up. "I'm sorry?" He asked. "Do you like pancakes?" He asked. "O-oh. Yes," he said. Gilbert nodded and continued to mix. "Do you prefer blue berry or chocolate chip?" He asked holding up two bowls.

"Ch-chocolate chip," Matthew replied. "Hey listen," Gilbert started as he took out a decent sized pan. Gilbert held a breath, wanting the awkward moment to end already but this man wouldn't get the hint.

"I know it's weird that I'm just randomly joining you guys and just know that I don't expect you to see me as your dad or anything. I mean we're only like.. twelve years apart," Gilbert said. "You're twenty seven?" Matthew asked surprised. "Make that thirteen," he corrected. He began to make pancakes as Matthew waited for the coffee.

"But I don't want things to be awkward between us. Sounds super cliche as fuck but I want to be your friend," Gilbert said flipping the pancakes. "I know you don't really have many but just know you have me now. I'm so awesome, you wouldn't need any other friends," Gilbert said sending a smirk.

Matthew cringed at the speech and nodded. "Alright then. Coffee?" He asked. "Ja, please. Danke," he said as Matthew served mugs. "So I'm curious. Why aren't you in a team?" Gilbert asked. "Your mom says you're really good at hockey," Gilbert said.

He served the pancakes and sat with the blonde. "Uhm. I guess I was to shy to join," he said softly. The two ate the syrup drowned pancakes.

"Shy, huh. You should try atleast. You might regret not getting in one day. And regretted things is so unawsome," Gilbert said. As Matthew continued to listen to Gilbert talk, he noticed plenty of things.

For one thing, Gilbert talked similarly to a teen. To out simply, he was loud and went on and on with minimal vocabulary. Also the word awesome was over used. Another thing is that his accent broke out at random times as he spoke causing a strange crack in some of his words. The strangest one though, is that he often switched a few simple words like 'and' or 'yes' or 'no' into German.

He found it strange really, yet interesting. He found himself too shy to really hold a long enough conversation though. "So do you think it's weird," Gilbert asked suddenly. "W-what?" He asked confused. "That your mom is going to have another baby so suddenly," Gilbert said.

From the look on his face, Matthew could tell that Gilbert himself still found the situation odd himself. "It's a little weird. It's always been just mom and I so randomly having not one but two people come in so suddenly is strange," Matthew said.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja. I bet." Just then Francine walked downstairs and looked at the two. "Oh. Pancakes?" Gilbert asked standing. "Oh, I love pancakes," she said with a tired smile. Matthew watched Gilbert interact with his mother. It was an obvious difference. He was trying to be gentle as he smiled at her and talked softer, trying to control the random accent.

"I was thinking, maybe if you two are free, we can go see a movie." Matthew gave a look of surprise. "M-me too?" He asked. "Ja. My bruder wants to meet you two so I thought we could all see a movie. If not, then maybe just get dinner somewhere," he said.

"A movie sounds nice, doesn't it?" Francine asked Matthew he gulped and nodded slightly. "B-but I can't. I told Carlos we would meet up later," Matthew said softly. "O-oh. Well that's okay," Gilbert said.

"Oh, you can't reschedule?" Francine asked. "No, that's okay. You have fun with your friends," Gilbert told the blonde. Matthew nodded before leaving to get dressed. "Thanks for breakfast. Mattie usually makes breakfast," she said as she sat.

"He can cook?" Gilbert asked impressed. "I taught him when he was younger. He makes the best brownies ever," Francine said. "Really? My little bruder makes some awesome cakes too," Gilbert bragged. "I'm pretty good too. Francis is the one who owns a bakery though," Gilbert said.

"And what does Antonio do?" She asked. "He works at a children's hospital." Gilbert placed a plate of blueberry pancakes down for her and had a second cup of coffee. He continued to make light conversation, randomly flirting just to watch Francine blush and laugh.

* * *

Antonio stirred awake when Felicia shifted in bed before getting up. "Good morning," he murmured as she got dressed. "Good morning, Antonio," she greeted. "Lovino should be home soon so I'm going to get ready," she said. Antonio watched her walk away before sitting up and getting dressed.

He helped her make brunch, kissing her passionately as they went around the kitchen. As she set the table, the doorbell rang. She smiled and ran off to the door where Antonio peaked to catch a glimpse of what Lovino's father may look like.

She opened the door and there stood a man dressed in a suit. He had redish hair and a strange curl on the left side. His eyes were rather sharp and looked almost pink from where Antonio stood. They exchanged a few words before Lovino walked in with his backpack. He had a small frown a he tossed his backpack on the couch and sat on the floor.

He slumped and brought his knees to his chest, much to Antonio's surprise. He looked just over all depressed. It was then he looked up and spotted Antonio. He scowled before Felicia called him. "Come say goodbye to your father," she said. Lovino ran towards the door. "Goodbye, papa."

The man said something inaudible before leaving. Felicia closed the door and sighed. "Sorry about that," she said with a smile. "Not a problem. Hola Lovino," Antonio greeted with a smile. Lovino only hid behind his mother before she sat him down. "Are you hungry, Lovi?" She asked. "No. Papa and I had lunch already," he said softly. He got out of the chair and walked away silently. Felicia sighed as she watched him and gave a soft smile to Antonio.

"He's usually like that when he comes from his father's," she said. "He doesn't get hurt does he?" Antonio asked. "Of course not! He just gets a bit depressed is all. I think it's because we're separated," she said softly. Antonio nodded. "What does he do for work?" Antonio asked.

Felicia turned red and coughed. "He..Uh... He's in the... Mafia," she said awkwardly. Antonio's eyes widened before he nodded and looked at his plate of food. "Well, I bet he has a lot of work these days," he said with a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry for asking." Felicia shook her head. "It's okay." Just then her phone went off and she looked at the contact. "Please excuse me," she said before walking off.

Antonio sat silently before she came back with a frown. "I'm sorry, I was just called into work. Oh, what am I going to do. I don't have a babysitter," she said tapping her fingers on her lips thoughtfully. "I can watch him," Antonio said. The statement caught both of them off guard. "Are you sure?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "I don't mind," he said, internally panicking.

"Oh. Thank you so much! You're a life saver," she said. She hugged Antonio before running around to get ready for work. Antonio watched her kiss Lovino and bid him goodbye before she left.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?" Antonio said looking at Lovino. Lovino looked up at him and scowled before walking back to his room. "Of course," Antonio murmured.

"Hey, do you want to play something? We can have some fun if you want," Antonio said following the boy. He stepped into his room for the first time and immediately Lovino began to push him out. "No! Get out of my room, bastard!" He yelled.

Antonio gave a look of surprise as Lovino began to hit him. Seriously how rude is this kid. It's no wonder he has no friends, he thought. He then proceeded to scold himself for thinking that. "H-hey. Don't be mean, I just want to talk," he said.

"Get out, stronzo!" He yelled before harshly headbutting Antonio in the stomach. He groaned and clutched his stomach as Lovino glared at him. "Vaffanculo!" He yelled before slamming the door. Antonio stared at the door with amazement. He sat against the door and took out his phone to use Google translate.

His jaw dropped at the translations. "H-HEY! You shouldn't be using those words! Who even taught you that?!" Antonio yelled from his side. "Vai a fare i pompini," Lovino said from his side. Again Google translate and Antonio stared in horror. "Lovino! I don't even talk like this. Seriously, let me in. I have to take care of you," he said.

"Even if you are a brat," he murmured. The door opened and revealed the small boy. "Why are you still here? Idiota, go away. Nobody wants you here," he said. "Eh? As mean as you are, I can't leave you by yourself. You're still a child," he said.

Lovino glared harder and Antonio was pretty sure he learned that face from his father because Felicia did not have that look at all.

"Did you dad teach you to speak like that?" He asked. "Huh? Don't blame my dad, stupid bastard!" Lovino yelled. "R-right. Look I have to take care of you today so can we atleast get along for today? I know! I'll make you churros but you have to be nice for me," he said almost pleading.

"Do you think you can just bribe me?" Lovino asked crossing his arms. "Honestly yes, that's how most things work," Antonio said. "Fine. But if they're disgusting, I'm not eating them," he said before going back into his room and closing the door. Antonio sighed and went into the kitchen to start the churros.

Lovino sat in his room looking at the framed picture of his two parents together. He sniffled remembering how happy his family used to be. He stood and went to look at the uninvited new comer that his mother brought.

With Antonio in the way, his mom and dad wouldn't ever get back together. He was determined to make him leave. "Oh, the little brat," Antonio murmured as he stirred the contents. He got a phone call from Francis. "Hola! No, I'm at Felicia's," he said. "I can't. I'm watching Lovino today," Antonio said, unaware that the small boy stood by the kitchen listening.

"The brat. You won't believe what he told me! Honestly Francis, I don't think even Gilbert knows language like that! It's incredible," Antonio complained. "I was beginning to wonder how Felicia ended up with such a rude son but as it turns out, his father is in the Mafia. Explains it all doesn't it?"

Lovino gritted his teeth in anger. "No Francis, I'm not going to call an exorcist. I'm really trying but he just doesn't like me. He hit me! Hard! Honestly if he is always like that then I'm not surprised that the boy has no friends. The other parents probably keep their kids away because they know his dad is from the Mafia," Antonio said into the phone.

Lovino froze and looked at the Spaniard. His lip quivered and his eyes began to water.

"I just want to go home but there's no one to watch him. I just need to survive this one day and I swear I won't ever volunteer to watch him again. The kid hates me for no reason," Antonio said with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later. I'm making churros. Yeah, a temporary peace treaty," he said.

He hung up the phone and Lovino ran to his room, shutting the door and crawling inside his small pillow fort. He curled up and began to cry to himself. He hated that everyone immediately thought his father was a bad person. That everyone stayed away from him because his family was so different.

* * *

Antonio carried the plate of churros to the small boy's room and knocked. He had managed to calm down but something told him that he wasn't ever going to get along with the boy, even if he had the best churros ever.

"Lovino? I made churros. Please open the door," he said. He received no immediate reply and that worried him. He waited a few more seconds before he softly opened the door. He looked around finding him nowhere in sight. "Lovino?"

He put the plate on the desk and looked around until he found him in a small fort asleep. He sighed and picked him up gently before putting him in bed. He noticed wet chubby cheeks and his swollen eyes and he realized he had been crying.

He bit his lip guiltily and pulled the blanket to cover him. He wiped the tears, wondering if Lovino had heard him talking to Francis on the phone. He sighed and soothed his hair down. "I'm sorry. You're so difficult and rude but I really did take it too far," he apologized. He frowned. "You really are cute when you're not throwing a fit," he said. He looked at the churros and walked to them, taking one as he picked up the picture on the desk.

He inspected the picture where Felicia and Lovino were smiling brightly while his father had a straight face. Lovino smiling like that was something he wasn't used to looking at. He sighed and put the picture down before looking around the room. A number of drawn pictures hung on the walls and the usual posters of childish things.

He walked to a small shelf filled with children's books and began to look through them, occasionally picking up one he hadn't read yet.

"What are you doing in here?" He jumped up and turned to see Lovino sitting up in bed with a swollen face. "I brought your churros." There was a silence as Lovino only stared at him. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I just got really frustrated but that's no excuse. I took it too far and I apologise," Antonio said.

"My papa is not a bad person. I don't have friends because the kids don't like my eyes and how I talk. I learned those words from my Papa but he never used them to my face," Lovino said. Antonio gave a guilty frown and looked down at the book he held. "Lo siento."

"I want one." Antonio gave a confused look before he looked at the churros. "Oh. They're all for you," he said giving him the plate. He watched Lovino take one and take a bite, chewing it slowly. "How is it?" Antonio asked. "Terrible," Lovino said before taking another bite. He chewed with a slight scowl yet a light blush.

Antonio watched him, his chubby cheeks moving as he chewed the big bites of churros silently. "You really are cute," Antonio said. Lovino stopped chewing and had a big blush come to his face. "Shut up, bastard," he murmured hiding his face.

Antonio smiled softly and patted his head. "So. Are you going to be nice to me now?" He asked. "You wish" Lovino snapped. "Now go away, it's siesta time," Lovino said shoving the now empty plate away. "Oh. Okay then. Sleep well," Antonio said taking the plate and walking out. "I'll be in the kitchen when you wake up," he said. He stepped out and sat down, thinking about what Lovino said. He really was a terrible person for talking about him like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Antonio woke up and rubbed his eyes, not realizing he even fell asleep on the table. He looked over too see Lovino doing something frantically with a jar.

He knew the correct thing would be too check on him, but he found himself closing his eyes again and resting. He zoned out for a few seconds before hearing something placed next to him.

He lightly cracked his eyes open to see a plate filled with washed tomatoes and a glass of juice beside him. He sat up groggily and turned to the hall where he watched Lovino jump and hide behind on of the doors, peaking out again.

He looked back to the tomatoes and smiled as he took one. "Wow! A tomato fairy must have left these for me," he said aloud, peeking to the boy hiding. He peeked out before hiding again.

"Gracias little fairy. I love tomatoes," he said before taking a big bite and humming in delight. He could see Lovino running down the hall and back into his room in an adorable fashion.

The door opened and Felicia came in tiredly. "Welcome home," Antonio said with a smile. He planted a small kiss on her cheek. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble," she said.

"Nonsense. It was no trouble at all," Antonio lied. "Mama!" Lovino ran to his mother where she picked him up.

"Did you two have fun today?" She asked. Antonio bit his lip nervously.

"No. Antonio is the biggest jerk ever," Lovino pouted. Antonio's eyes widened and Felicia turned to him.

"He woke me during a siesta," Lovino said. Felicia laughed, knowing how grumpy he could be without a proper siesta.

"Is that so?" She asked. Antonio grinned awkwardly. "He made churros for me," he whispered to Felicia.

She smiled and turned to Antonio. "Oh really? Sounds like you two had fun," She said. Antonio raised an eyebrow not knowing what the boy had said. "Well thank you so much for watching him. I owe you big time," she said.

"No, it was no problem," Antonio said before bidding them a goodbye and going home.

* * *

Gilbert stood proudly in front of his brother as Francine looked up in shock."Hello. My name is Ludwig, it's nice to meet you," Ludwig said formally before shaking her hand lightly.

She took it and introduced herself before giving an amazed smile. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, you're just so big," she said in amazement.

"Ja. He's my baby bruder though," Gilbert said proudly. "Bruder," Ludwig murmured embarrassed.

"So. How about that movie?" Gilbert asked before they went to go buy some tickets.

By the end of the movie and the end of dinner, Gilbert was proud to see Francine and Ludwig getting along greatly. In fact, he was actually smiling.

By smiling, of course it meant he had the slightest curve on his otherwise straight face, but Gilbert knew better.

"Oh, I should call Matthieu," she said taking her phone. "Ja, go ahead," Gilbert said as she stood and stepped out.

"So? What do you think?" Gilbert asked his brother. "She seems like a very mature and wonderful woman," Ludwig replied.

"Ja. She's wunderbar," Gilbert said softly with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you really trying," Ludwig said gaining a cocky smirk. He sighed and shook his head as his expression before Francine came back.

"I'm just going to order some dinner for him. Don't worry, I'll pay," she said picking up the menu.

"I don't mind paying," Gilbert spoke up. She insisted not and Gilbert nodded in defeat.

He dropped her off home and drove back home with Ludwig.

* * *

Antonio sighed as he sat in his car, waiting patiently for the red light. Once again he found himself volunteering to help Felicia by picking up Lovino from school.

As frustrating as he was, he couldn't help but offer help. Felicia was struggling enough by herself and he found that he just couldn't leave her alone.

He parked in front of the school and sighed before going into the school and straight to class where other parents were already picking up their kids.

He peeked inside to be sure it was the right class but he stopped as he spotted him. While all the other children were running about and playing together, Lovino sat in the corner all by himself and clutching a piece of paper.

He had to admit, it was a sad scene and he had seen lots of sad scenes. "Can I help you?" The teacher asked approaching him.

Antonio gave her his best smile which caused her to blush. "Oh, I'm here to pick up Lovino," he said.

"Oh. You're not his father," she said looking him up and down. "No. I'm close with the mother. She had to go into work today though," he said. The teacher nodded and called out Lovino's name.

He immediately looked up and walked over towards Antonio. "All ready to go, tomatito?" He asked with a smile.

"Go get your backpack, honey," the teacher told him. He nodded and went to grab it from the pack of backpacks before returning. Antonio took his hand and thanked the teachers before walking away, unaware of all the mothers staring at him.

" _Isn't that the Mafia boy's son?"_

 _"Yes, but who is that?"_

 _"He's handsome. Why is he with that child though?"_

Lovino bit the inside of his cheeks and hung his head low as Antonio led him towards his car.

"Hop on in. I brought your car seat," he said smiling. Lovino got in and Antonio helped him with his seatbelt before going to the driver's seat.

"Alright! One ticket to home. Here we go," he said as they drove off.

"Are we going to have fun today?" He asked, hoping Lovino wouldn't snap immediately.

"Don't you work?" Lovino asked, staring out the window.

"Eh? I do but not until much later. Your mom didn't have anyone to pick you up so I'm going to watch you for a bit," he said.

Lovino didn't reply and Antonio frowned. "How was school?" He asked. Again Lovino stayed quiet and Antonio peeked in the mirror to see Lovino looking deeply upset.

"I saw you drew something. Can you show it to me when we get to the house?" He asked. He was met with silence again and he sighed.

He continued to drive and pulled into the driveway and looked back. "We're here," he said.

Lovino looked at him with red watery eyes and puffy cheeks. "Lovino, are you okay?" Antonio asked surprised.

Just then the small boy began to burst into tears and Antonio gulped nervously.

He always hated seeing children cry. He was weak to it. "Lovino. What's the matter?" He asked. Lovino only continued to cry into his sleeves and Antonio hurried out the car.

He picked him up and carried him inside where he sat him on the couch, not knowing what to do.

"Lovino, what's the matter? Are you mad at me? Do you miss your mom?" He asked, gaining no answer.

He frowned and crouched in front of him. "Do you want to eat something? You have to let me know, Lovino." Lovino crinkled the paper in his hand and wiped his tears, only to have more keep coming.

"I know! I'll make you some churros. Do you want that?" He asked. Again only louder crying came.

"Mira, Mira! I'm ugly!" He said trying to make a funny face. "Is that no good?" He asked as Lovino kept crying.

He sighed and picked up the boy into his arms. "No llores, Lovino. Please don't cry," he said walking back and forth with him.

He bounced him lightly as he paced the room, light rubbing his back as he repeatedly told him not too cry.

When Lovino's crying began to slow down after a long while, Antonio began to sing a soft lullaby while holding him against his chest.

He swayed softly until he heard the soft breathing of a now sleeping Lovino. Sighing in relief, he went to put him in bed.

He noticed he still held the paper and he gently took it, uncrumbling it to see a drawn picture of a tomato family. There was of course Daddy tomato with a tie. Baby tomato. And mommy tomato with a hair bow.

He smiled noticing they all had that strange curl they actually had. His eyes moved to another tomato beside the mommy one. This one was plain and had a big smile with no hair curl.

He stared at it for a long moment before it hit him. That tomato was Antonio tomato. He smiled to himself and put it on his desk before tucking in the small boy and leaving the room.

He was exhausted by then and went to lay on the couch where he immediately fell asleep. He woke up though, when he found trouble breathing.

Antonio lightly opened his eyes and found Lovino laying on his chest asleep. When he got there, he didn't know, but he thought it was cute.

He wrapped an arm around him and moved so they were both laying side by side before he fell asleep again.

When Felicia found them, her heart melted and she let them sleep a little longer before waking Antonio for work.

"Hope you feel better," Antonio told Lovino as he got ready to leave. "Shut up, jerk bastard. You better not bring this up again," Lovino said crossing his arms.

Antonio laughed lightly, almost expecting that response. "Si well. I'll see you around," he said.

* * *

Francis sat with a sigh and looked at Leon sat by the register. "Boss! I was wondering if I could get tomorrow off. I have a presentation at school," Leon said.

"Oh, yes of course. I'll see if I can get a fill in in a bit," he said. He picked up his coffee and sipped it as he looked through the contacts.

He called Gilbert knowing as Ludwig is really his only other choice. "Ah! Gil, is Ludwig there?" Francis asked.

"I'm at work right now, Franny," he replied. "Is it something I can answer?" He asked.

"Oui. Do you think you he can come in tomorrow? I need a worker," Francis said. Gilbert hummed in thought.

"What's tomorrow? Wednesday. He has classes tomorrow," Gilbert replied.

"Wait, then who am I going to get?" Francis asked shocked. "You should really get another part time worker," Gilbert suggested.

"Oh! I have to go. Awesome me, out!" He said before hanging up. Francis sighed and looked at his phone. He didn't know who to ask for help.

He knew Antonio was busy with work. Roderick didn't like him enough. Elizabeta was always with him. Seriously when were the two going to get married.

Oh wait they already did. He just wasn't invited to the wedding. But they invited Antonio and Gilbert? Now he was getting angry.

"I'm so much more beautiful than them! Did Elizabeta think I would steal the groom away? Non, she'd probably like that anyways. But why Gilbert? I thought they hated him!" Francis blurted out, making Leon jump.

"You know. I can always get a friend in here," Leon said. "That would help," Francis replied. Leon nodded and took out his phone.

* * *

The next day Francis stood looking at a very awkward teen with Platinum hair and an awful looking sweater. "And you're Emil, right?" He asked.

The teen nodded and Francis sighed. "Well thank you for coming. We do have a uniform," Francis said pulling up the clothes. The teen took it and went to get dressed, immediately looking so much better.

The day went on and though Emil looked awkward and looked to get easily irritated with the crowd sometimes, he was a diligent worker.

"How would you like to work here for good?" He asked the teen.

"Can I? I'd appreciate it," Emil said taking a break. "Of course. If Leon recommended you then you must be trustworthy," Francis said.

"So are you two dating?" Francis asked. Emil turned a bright red and began to sputter out lots of denial until Francis's phone went off.

He turned to it and frowned at the unknown contact. "Please excuse me. I'll give you an application when I get back," he said running off to answer his phone.

"Hello?" He greeted confused as to who was calling.

"Hey frog." Francis raised an eyebrow. "Arthur?"

"Can you pick me up?" He asked suddenly. "What? Arthur I'm at work right now. Can't you call your mo-"

"My mom is in the hospital right now," Arthur said.

Francis froze and began to panic. "Okay, Arthur where are you?"

"At the hospital. I've been here for four hours and they won't let me leave on my own," Arthur said.

"Okay. I'm on my way. Just wait for me there," he said grabbing his keys.

"I'm sorry Emil, something came up. I believe I can trust you with my bakery right?" Emil raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded before Francis took his jacket and ran out to his car.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been busy with life and stuff. You know how it is. Thanks for reading though!**


	8. Chapter 8

Francis ran into the hospital where he found Arthur sitting alone in the waiting area, staring at the floor.

He ran up to him and Arthur slowly looked up tiredly. "Oh. You're here," he said tiredly.

"What happened? Where's Amanda, is she okay?" Francis asked.

"She had alcohol poisoning. They attached her to tubes, the doctors say she'll be fine after she wakes up." Arthur explained.

Francis sighed and turned. "Stay there. I'll be back," he said. He ran to the first nurse he saw and was led to see Amanda.

He felt bad when he entered and saw her laying unconscious. "How long has she been here?" He asked.

"Since maybe 3 this morning. Are you the husband?" She asked.

Francis looked at the clock at the wall reading 2 pm. "No. We're just dating," he said. "Arthur called me asking if I could pick him up. That was when I found out."

He looked at Amanda with a deep frown. "The poor boy. He ran in here so early in the morning and the doctors had to run to the car to get her out."

Francis looked at the woman shocked. "From the car? Who brought them?" He asked.

"He did. I guess he panicked and didn't process the thought of an ambulance so he rushed to the car and drove himself," the woman said.

"They wanted to call the police but luckily one of the nurses convinced them not too."

Francis felt bad. Sure Arthur was a brat, but he must have been really scared, experiencing all that. "He must be exhausted. I'll let you be now. He must want to go home already," she said before leaving.

Francis sighed and sat by Amanda. _'Alcohol poisoning. Why would you do that to yourself_?' he asked softly. He sat there for a few more seconds before remembering Arthur.

He walked out and found the blonde boy bobbing his head on the chair. "Hey. Let's go home," he said tapping him. Arthur nodded and followed him out, too tired to complain.

He climbed the passenger seat and fell asleep as Francis drove away from the hospital.

He reached his small bakery and walked in, leaving Arthur behind. He found Emil seated by the register, handing a woman a bag.

"Sorry, Emil. I have to close early. A good friend is in the hospital and I have to watch her son." He walked about getting things together as Emil helped close the bakery.

"Here. Thank you for working today," he said giving him an envelope with an application and his pay.

"Bring this back some time. I'll hire you immediately." With that he locked up and went back to find Arthur still asleep.

He sighed and drove to his own home, not having a key to Arthur's home. Besides after something like that, he didn't plan to just leave the kid alone.

With much struggle, he carried the blonde into his home and into a bed. He let him sleep as he went to go take a break himself.

...

Arthur woke and looked around confused to where he was. He looked around as he sat up and left the room. He looked down the hall and stepped out to see the blonde sitting at the table with his head low.

He walked over and Francis looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hungry, I suppose." Francis nodded and stood, walking into the kitchen.

"What do you like?" He asked looking through cupboards.

"Fish and chips."

Francis made a strange sound from the back of his throat. "How can you eat that greasy food?"

"Is a sandwich fine? I don't feel like cooking," he said.

Arthur looked at his tired expression and sighed. "Yeah, whatever," he said as he sat down.

Francis tied his hair back and began to go about the kitchen. He placed two plates down with two very fancy looking sandwiches.

"Wow. I thought you said you didn't feel like cooking," he said eating it.

Francis gave him a look of disbelief. "I didn't cook. It's just a sandwich," he said.

"My usual sandwich is just some bread and bacon. Not the good kind of bread either," Arthur said. Francis only stared at him in disbelief.

"Merde. What kind of home are you living in?" He asked.

Arthur shrugged and Francis watched him eat the sandwich as if it was some sort of 5 star meal.

"Arthur. Does your mother cook?" He asked.

Arthur looked up and smiled. "Of course not. She couldn't cook if she tried, thankfully she doesn't," he said.

"Then what do you two eat?" He asked.

"Mum goes out. I usually just cook something myself."

Francis stared shocked. There was something very wrong here.

"Arthur. Your mom last night..."

Arthur stopped eating and looked down. "I don't know. I came home and she was already drinking. I just went to my room but she kept me up all night. Later on I walked out and found her on the floor so I..."

Arthur stopped talking and began to tear up.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry," Francis said from his spot. "I shouldn't make you talk about. You must have been so scared," he said softly.

Arthur shook his head and took his glass from the table.

"When can I go home?" He asked quietly.

"When your mom is released from the hospital," he said.

Arthur sighed and kept eating. Francis ate his own food rather uncomfortably as well.

...

Gilbert sighed as he looked through papers.

"I'm sorry, I just can't find anyone to take over." Gilbert looked up to Elizabeta talking to their boss.

"I have a doctor's appointment I can't miss. I'll have to cancel the mommy and me class," she said.

Gilbert immediately jumped up and walked towards them. "I can do it!" He said tripping in his hurry. Both Elizabeta and his boss looked at him. "You?" Elizabeta asked.

"Ja. I'll do mommy and me class. I need the experience anyways," he said.

"Okay Gilbert, first of all you're not even close to qualified to-"

"We don't have another choice," their boss said.

"We can't cancel. Thanks Gilbert," she said before leaving.

Elizabeta looked at Gilbert with disbelief. "You? What are you up to?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Why do it then? What do you need experience in anyways? Milfs?" She asked.

"No. Babies," he said.

Elizabeta raised an eyebrow.

"What, did you knock up some girl?"

Gilbert stayed silent and Elizabeta's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Gilbert, you didn't," she said.

He nodded and she looked horrified. "Gilbert, I cannot believe you-" she looked around and pulled him by his arm leaning in.

"I cannot believe you knocked up some girl," she whispered.

"I know. I'm really going to try my best though," he said.

"Wow. Gilbert, I'm so proud of you," Elizabeta said.

She pulled out her phone. "I'm going to go tell Roddy. Bye!" She yelled as she ran off dialing.

Gilbert sighed and went back to his desk. Still, a mommy and me class was surely a good start for getting a good idea on the baby deal.

...

After work he decided he would check on Francine. He remembered she had said that she still felt sick often.

With tea and some cookies, he made his way over and knocked.

His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the teen blonde, no glasses and a large bruise under his right eye.

"Oh mein gott. What happened to your eye?" He asked as he entered and put the bag down.

"Oh. I went to play baseball and was accidentally hit with the ball," he said.

"You don't just accidentally get hit with the ball and end up with a bruise like that," Gilbert said. "Trust me, I would know. Elizabeta still throws baseballs like a bullet."

"N-no, really. Alfred just has a hard throw," Matthew stuttered out.

"Alfred, huh?" Gilbert crossed his arms. "I don't like this guy. Who is he?" He asked.

"Football Captain," Matthew said gaining a nod from Gilbert.

"Should have known. Matthew you cannot let this guy get away with this," he said.

"I-it was just an accident. It's not like Alfred bullies me or anything." Just then Matthew had a mental montage of all the teasing and all the harassment he had received.

He then frowned and Gilbert sighed. "You have to stand up for yourself, Mattie. I'm sure you're tough, you can't let him keep messing with you. Next time he roughs you up, you hit him back twice as hard," Gilbert said.

Matthew looked at Gilbert and nodded. "Y-you're right. I have to stand up for myself," he said with a smile. Gilbert smiled and patted his back. "Okay, and if you still have a problem, tell me. I can help."

Matthieu nodded and left to his room. Gilbert was rather pleased with himself. He thought he gave good advice and he got an actual smile from the teen.

He then watched the sleepy blonde come downstairs. "Oh, Francine. How are you feeling?" He asked.

She only yawned and rubbed her barely showing belly. "A little ill," she said.

Gilbert held out the tea and she smiled and hugged him. "Thanks. Do you want to come watch a movie?" She asked. He gave in and followed her to the room.

"Hey. About Mattie," he stated.

"Oh that bruise? Yes, he said he was playing baseball. Kids these days play so rough," she said.

"Does he come beat up often?" Francine shook her head no. Gilbert pondered before shaking it off.

"Oh, I'm hosting the baby and me class this week," he announced.

Francine started laughing as she opened the cookies. "That is so cute. Congratulations," she said.

"Ja. I thought I'd get a good idea of how to do it, you know." He placed a hand over her growing belly and she smiled up at him.

He felt his face heat up. The feeling was so strange. So different from any other female he had been with. So different from when he had a crush on Elizabeta.

This is what they must have called 'Love'. And he liked it.

...

" _Wow, baby and me? Congratulations amigo,"_ Antonio texted.

"I'm still amazed. Out of all three of us, I expected Antonio to have a baby first," Francis said.

" _Eh? Why me?"_

"Because you like kids the most," Gilbert said.

 _"_ So, how about a drink?"

"Sorry, Mon Ami. I'm watching Arthur tonight," Francis said.

" _Huh? Why's that?"_

"Amanda is in the hospital."

 _"No way!_ "

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you guys later," Francis texted before looking back up at the boy.

He sat on the couch with his eyes stuck to the television.

After an hour of sitting around staring at nothing, Francis gave him the remote and he eventually found a horror movie to watch.

"Arthur, are you sure you should be watching that so late at night?"

Arthur looked at Francis and scoffed. "I'm not some little girl. This stuff doesn't scare me," he said.

...

Late at night, Arthur sat on the guest bed with only his boxers and one of Francis shirts.

The problem? He really had to go and it was dark. He slowly moved one foot down and felt the cold floor through his thin socks.

He then looked up to the closed door and put another foot down. He stood and took a few slow steps to the door before running and turning on the lights.

He turned back to make sure nothing was there before he opened the door and peaked down the dark hall.

He swallowed thickly and shut his eyes as he ran three doors over to the bathroom.

Francis woke to heavy footsteps and groggily stood. He walked into the hall where Arthur was now done and running back.

The two collided and Francis looked down at the blonde with something like irritation.

"Why on Earth are you running around so late?" He asked.

"Bathroom," Arthur said before strutting off into the room.

Francis only raised an eyebrow and walked over, watching him get into bed again.

"Night," he said flicking off the lights and turning with a yawn.

"W-wait." He turned back to Arthur.

"L-leave it on."

Francis sighed and flicked the light on. "See, I told you not to watch that scary movie."

Arthur frowned and almost trembled where he sat.

"I'll leave it on. I'll leave the door open too, so get some sleep okay?"

Arthur looked up as Francis walked away and buried himself under the blanket.

He curled up and quickly fell asleep rather comfortably.

...

Gilbert woke early and in his best...Well, most appropriate outfit for mommy and me.

"Bruder? Can you drop me off today, I'm still fixing my car," Ludwig said.

He looked at a very dressed up Gilbert as he nodded.

"Ja, anything for mein little bruder."

They sat in the car silently as Gilbert drove.

"I still can't believe it," Ludwig said.

"What? That you're bruder is this awesome," Gilbert asked.

"... No. That you're becoming a father. I was so sure it would be Antonio since he's a bit.. well he's Antonio. I can already imagine his face when he confessed it," Ludwig said.

Gilbert then got the mental image of Antonio with twelve kids and his derpy smile and raising his arms like he had no clue how it happened.

"Ja well, it's me. But you know what? I think I can do it. Francine is just so amazing, she can teach me," he said. Ludwig nodded. He was glad to see his brother that way.

They pulled up in front of the school where Ludwig found Kiku.

"Danke. See you at home," he said as he got out and joined his friend.

Gilbert drove to work and entered, greeting the women at the desk and going over the schedule again as he had his coffee.

"Excuse me," Gilbert looked up to a really young girl talking to him.

"I need help in looking for a book," she said.

"Oh, ja. What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Well, I have an essay to write for a history paper. It's about world war three," she said.

Gilbert blinked. "Uhm, you mean world war two?" He asked.

"Yeah. That."

Gilbert nodded and put his coffee down.

"Well, there's a lot of history books over in that section," he said pointing.

"I recommend looking through the world war two section for what you want," he said.

The girl nodded and walked over. Gilbert looked at the girl that had to be Mattie's age for sure.

Yet she wore shorts shorter than his boxers and a shirt so tiny, it showed more than wanted to be seen.

What on Earth was a fifteen year old board trying to show? He wouldn't ever let his daughter wear that.

He froze. His daughter. The thought alone warmed him up. A sweet baby girl that was his to spoil.

Or a boy. He and his son working out together or playing games together.

Or a girl dressed in a pretty pink dress, dancing with her beautiful mother.

He hadn't realized he was spacing out until he saw a hand waving in front of him.

"Gilbert. You fool, you'll be late," Roderick said. He stood straight and crossed his arms.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't realize ... Oh it's you," he said.

He gathered his paperwork and headed towards the assigned room.

"Wait Gilbert. Let's have lunch together today," Roderick said.

Gilbert only waved and continued to walk, entering the class and setting up.

Class opened and he smiled as plenty of women came in with young babies and sat in a circle.

"Where's Elizabeta?" One asked.

"Unfortunately, Elizabeta had to cancel today. I was the only one available so let's all do our best today and hope I don't mess up," Gilbert said trying his best to keep his accent in.

The women laughed and he smiled. So far so good. He looked through the schedule and smiled.

"Okay well says here we usually start with a song. Now I may not be as good as Elizabeta but I do have a good singing voice if I do say so myself," he said.

He smiled and sang and clapped to songs as did mothers while babies just clapped. It started well, until it happened. A young woman came up to him as the babies were all playing.

"So how old are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm twenty eight," he said.

"Oh, so why is a guy working here?" She asked.

"Well like I said, Elizabeta couldn't find a substitute so I volunteered to help," he said.

"Oh. Do you have kids?" She asked.

"Not yet. One on-"

"Then why are you doing this?" She asked rudely.

"Excuse me?" Gilbert asked.

"This is a mommy and me class. There shouldn't be a male here," she said.

Gilbert frowned and the other women turned to them.

"Ma'am. I have a right to be here. I work in this library, I volunteered to work here so the class wouldn't get cancelled. I'm not getting payed extra for this, you know."

The woman turned a soft red from anger.

"How dare you talk back to me. You know, I can't even breast feed my son because I feel uncomfortable with you here, you are sexually harassing me and these other women," she said.

"Ma'am, I'm not staring. I have my own girlfriend, I'm not some creep," he said.

"Then why are you here? You don't even have kids. Men shouldn't be in a mommy and me class. It's called mommy me, not creepy guy and me," she said.

Gilbert looked at her with disbelief. "Okay first of all, that's total Bull... Stuff," he said looking at the other women with children.

"Yes, I'm a man but that doesn't exclude me from being in this class. This class is to bond with your child and have a connection with them. Not to criticize the other parents or the teacher."

"I have a baby on the way and I'm here to learn how to create a bond with my child when they're born. I didn't come here to have you criticize me. So instead of discriminating me for my gender, why don't you go to your daughter who has been crying for the past few minutes. She's here to bond with you, not get ignored," he said.

The woman gave a look of shock before picking up her daughter and leaving. "I'm telling your manager that you have harassed me and these other women."

Gilbert waved her goodbye and she left angrily. "I'm so sorry," he told the other women.

"That was amazing," one woman complimented. "And congratulations on your coming baby."

"Thank you. Now, how about we move along with the schedule?" He asked trying to get over his anger.

...

When Mommy and me ended, he bid the women farewell and handed out extra snacks to the little ones.

He slumped down, thankful they atleast helped with cleaning up.

Roderick walked, passing the women that often complimented him for his wife and her class.

"Oh, Mr. Edelstein!" A woman said.

"That new teacher was great. You should have him come again some time," she said. Other women nodded in agreement and Roderick nodded.

He entered the class to see Gilbert on the floor. "Lunch?" He asked.

"I'm tired. All day was just singing and smiling and boobs and diapers and bottles and a woman being rude to me," he said sitting up.

" _She said I was harassing her because she couldn't breastfeed_ ," Gilbert said still in shock.

"Speaking of children, is it really true?" Roderick asked as he stood up.

"Ja. I'm having a baby and the mother already has a son," he said.

"She has a son?" Roderick asked as they went to get lunch.

"Ja. He's fifteen," he said.

"What. Then how old is she?" He asked.

"Thirty two," Gilbert said. Roderick nodded and kept walking.

"Well, I believe the proper thing to say is congratulations. You're a fool but atleast you admit to your mistake and are taking care of it," Roderick said pushing his glasses up.

"What about you? When are you and Lizzy having a kid?" Gilbert asked. Roderick immediately turned red and coughed awkwardly. "She may possibly be..."

"Pregnant?" Gilbert asked shocked. "Why wasn't I told? No way we're both going to be dad's!" Gilbert said excitedly shaking Roderick.

"Quiet down," Roderick said getting out of his grasp. "I said maybe. We aren't sure yet," he said.

"What's not to be sure about?" Gilbert asked.

Roderick sighed and looked at Gilbert. "It's not the first time we tried, Gilbert. It's the third. The first two times, she didn't even get past the second month," he said.

Gilbert went quiet. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said. "It's fine." There was an awkward silence. "Well, you know they say third time's a charm," Gilbert laughed awkwardly.

"If it doesn't happen, we may just stop trying. It's too much on her," Roderick nodded and looked at Roderick. He could see a hint of sadness in him. "Well I wish you two luck," he said.

Roderick looked at him and Gilbert sent a smile, much to Roderick's surprise. Smirks were often to see but a smile from Gilbert was something very new to him. "Thank you. Good luck to you as well," he said.

...

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyways this was mostly a Francis chapter but because I hadn't updated in a while I also added Gilbert in there. Next chapter will have more Antonio and kids. (Lovino, Arthur, and Matthew)**


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew walked into class the next day and saw the large blonde sitting in his seat as usual. He took a deep breath and went over.

"A-Alfred. You're in my seat again," he spoke up. The other blonde looked to the quiet teen confused. "Uh, I am?"

Matthew nodded and Alfred stood. "Geez, it's just a seat." He moved to his own seat beside the blonde and Matthew sat with a small smile.

"Just because you're gordo and don't fit in your own seat," Eduardo said with a smile, sitting behind Alfred.

"I don't know what gordo means but I feel like you're insulting me," Alfred replied.

Eduardo sighed and tapped Matthew's shoulder. "Mattie, you coming to lunch with me?" Matthew nodded with a smile.

"Hey, why don't you ever invite me to lunch? You always bring that good food," Alfred said with a frown.

"Last time I took you out, you told me you loved Mexican food then brought up Taco Bell. Besides you're annoying and eat like a pig," Eduardo said.

Alfred huffed and turned in his seat. Matthew looked amazed at how easily the Mexican exchange student insulted the football jock. Eduardo only winked towards the blonde and took out his math book.

Lunch came and the two sat side by side. Not long after, Carlos came to sit down. "I heard that Vash left to Switzerland," he said taking his lunch out.

"Oh? That's unfortunate," Matthew said.

"And now that he's gone, Natalia is looking for a new member," Carlos said.

The two others smiled towards the blonde who flushed red. "N-no. It won't happen," Matthew said softly.

"Why not?!" Eduardo asked. "You're great, you want to join the team."

"She won't ever let me join the team. I'm too shy anyways," Matthew muttered.

Eduardo gave a small hmpf before grabbing his lunch and standing. He walked a few seats away to the teen that usually sat alone.

He sat down and Matthew watched him curiously. The Russian student was known for making people uncomfortable as far as rumors went.

"Hola, Ivan!" Eduardo greeted. The Russian student looked up from his lunch.

"Oh, hello Eduardo."

"Hey, can you do me favor?" Eduardo asked. "My friend wants to join the hockey team but is too shy," Eduardo said pointing to Matthew.

Ivan looked over and Matthew began to sweat nervously, knowing where this was going.

"Can you talk to your sister to let him in?" Eduardo smiled and Ivan swallowed his mouthful of food.

"I don't mind." Eduardo gave the other two the thumbs up before continuing a conversation with Ivan.

"E-eh?" Matthew was absolutely shocked. Everyone knew Natalia always went with whatever Ivan said. In other words... He's in.

* * *

Francis drove along, Arthur in the backseat and Amanda in the front, finally out of the hospital.

She hadn't said a word, neither had Arthur. Francis only drove on and helped her inside. He let her go to close the door and watched as she almost fell. "What?!" She hissed as Arthur only stared at her.

"It's your fault this happened," Arthur said. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Go to your room, I don't want to even look at you right now, you problem child."

"Whatever," Arthur replied before walking away.

Francis only sighed. "You shouldn't talk to him like that. He hasn't done anything wrong," Francis said. Amanda only rolled her eyes and walked towards her room. "You just don't know what he is like. He is so difficult and rude."

"He is a normal boy, trying to grow up on his own," Francis said. Amanda only stared at him before nodding. "You're right. I'll apologize later," she said.

"Well I should get going. I have to help Leon with the shop." And with that, Francis left.

Arthur peeked out his room to see his mom walking back to her room. She scowled at Arthur and muttered something before walking away.

Arthur only sighed and closed the door to his room before opening his favorite book.

He read with absolute wonder, reading a story filled with magic and creatures. He loved these stories. He wished he could go into a fantasy world of his own. Just like the one in his book. Away from the troubles of his real life and his mother.

* * *

The door creaked open and green eyes landed on the young blonde boy. He was sat against the wall with the open book on the floor, his eyes shut as he layed asleep.

Thin fingers reached over to lightly stroke his messy hair. His messy locks would slip past her fingers again and again as she stroked his hair lovingly.

Arthur leaned into the touch and slowly opened his eyes to stare at the blur in front of him.

A smile came from the woman beside him. "Silly boy. You fell asleep on the floor again."

"I'm sorry, mum," he muttered out. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them again, he found the figure gone, with no traces of anyone ever beside him.

He only sighed and went to sit in his own bed, staring at the framed picture of a man he longed to see again. His eyes glassed over before a loud banging made him jump.

He knew the sound all too well and he hugged his stuffed green rabbit and curled into bed, trying to drown out the noise with light humming of a lullaby he still remembered.

* * *

Lovino sat in his own desk, and looked down at the paper.

"My daddy is a firefighter! He's going to be the coolest daddy." He looked up to the boy sitting only a few seats away.

The boy held the paper proudly as he talked on and on with his desk partner.

Lovino only furrowed his brow and looked down at his paper that the teacher had handed him. In big letters, it read "Career day".

"I hope Lovino's daddy doesn't come," Someone behind him said.

"Yeah, my momma says he's a bad man. I think Lovino is going to grow up bad too," another whispered. He only bit his lower lip and held back tears that threatened to fall any moment now.

The bell rang and he sat alone, watching as all the other students were picked up and others played together.

"Lovino. Your dad is here," the teacher announced.

The room froze and Lovino looked to his father standing by the doorway. A clean suit, his neat hair, and magenta eyes looking cold and hard as usual.

He could feel all eyes on him as he joined him and took his hand as he was led away.

The car ride was silent. He did his homework in silence. He had dinner with his father and Lutz as usual. Lutz was loud, and his father usually gave him the cold shoulder, but Lovino was silent.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lutz asked. The man was large and blonde and indeed intimidating.

"Are the kids bullying you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no. I'm just-"

"If this is about dessert, I already told you not until we drop you off with your mother," Luciano told his son.

"Yes, papa," Lovino replied.

"Aren't you forgetting to tell me something," Luciano said.

"W-what?" Lovino asked shakily. He didn't want to tell his father about career day. He loved his father but he didn't want to scare his classmates anymore than usual. But what if the teacher already told him.

"Who's the new guy with your mother?" Luciano asked.

Lovino sighed in relief. "That's Doctor Antonio."

"Doctor, huh..." Lovino nodded and Luciano looked deep in thought.

"He doesn't treat you badly, does he?"

Lovino bit his lip thoughtfully. He thought back to the time he overheard Antonio on the phone. But he also thought about the moments he wasn't a complete jerk. He knew if he said the wrong thing, it would be the end of Mr. Antonio.

He didn't notice his stalling to answer until his father called out his name again. "Lovino... This man?"

Lovino looked up. "Mr. Antonio is nice." He gained a nod and pushed his now empty plate aside. "Can I go play in the living room?"

He gained approval and he left the table. "Hey, what's up with your kid. He seems kind of slow," Lutz whispered.

"It's just the way he is. He'll grow out of it," Luciano responded. "Unlike you."

He arrived home with gelato in hand, tiredly waiting for the door to open.

He held such a long day following his father from office to office.

The door opened and he walked in, ignoring his mother's happy greetings. He was too tired.

"He had a long day. Get some sleep, Vino," Luciano said.

"Goodnight, papa," Lovino said putting his backpack away. His mother and father exchanged a few words as he made his way down the hall, ready to sleep.

Unfortunately, he bumped into someone walking out of his mother's room. He looked up to see a mess of chocolate curls and a messily buttoned shirt and green eyes looking down at him.

"Oh, welcome back, Lovino." Antonio greeted with a smile.

"Si," Lovino murmured as he walked past him. Antonio only raised an eyebrow. Lovino always seemed distant when he came back from school or his father's. He didn't know why this was.

"Tired? Well buenos noches," Antonio told him.

"Buenos nothing, jerk bastard," Lovino told him before closing his door and getting into bed. He was too tired anyways.

* * *

Lovino woke the following morning only to find Antonio still there. "Buenos dias. Breakfast?" He asked cheerfully as he cooked.

"I'm starving," Lovino said moving to the table. He thought back to his class and career day. He would be the only one who's parent wouldn't show up.

All the kids would call him more names, he just knew it. But maybe it was better than having his dad show up. He sighed and looked to the Spaniard who set a plate of eggs in front of him.

His eyes widened and he jumped from the table. He dug through his backpack as Antonio watched him confused until he returned with a piece of paper.

"Here!" He said handing it to him with an angry expression.

Antonio took it surprised. "What is it?" He asked. He read it and his eyes widened. "Eh? D-do you want me to come to your career day?" Antonio asked.

Lovino only continued to stare at him with a slight scowl and what seemed like hopeful eyes.

Antonio felt honored by this. He had never been asked to attend one and even more so, that Lovino would ask him rather than his real father.

"I-I can go! I'll go with you, Lovino!" He said with a smile. Lovino only gave a slight nod and began to eat. He knew Antonio would make him popular for sure. Maybe now, he would be able to make a friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Is it too late to update? No? Sorry, things came up with school and all!**

 **Also, Mexico has not yet appeared but he was mentioned by Kuma and Canada and they are friends now, I will fight you on this.**

 **Thanks for reading guys and comments and favorites are great too!**


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew ran home with a large smile. He had gone after school to meet with Natalia for try outs, her only response was "Why didn't you try out earlier?" Nothing had ever felt this good to him. He swung the door open and ran inside, dumping his backpack on the floor and running into the living room where he stepped on his large dog by accident.

The sound of whimpering and apologies from the quiet teen made both Francine and Gilbert look up. Matthew stood straight and held a quirky smile as his face was flushed red with what Gilbert can only guess as excitement. "Mom, I-" he started only to start stuttering out incomprehensible words.

"V-vash left a-a-and E-Eduardo a-a-and Ivan a-and-"

"Matthew, honey, calm down. What happened?" Francine asked as she stood and walked towards him. Gilbert stayed behind and watched from the couch.

"I'm in the team! Mom, I made the hockey team at school!" he blurted out excitedly.

A loud gasp escaped Francine and she hugged the teen that was nearly taller than her already. "Congratulations!" She said as she placed kisses on his face. "I knew you could do it!"

Gilbert smiled from his spot. He loved watching their interaction. Something about seeing Matthew so excited about this made him feel proud as well. "I knew you could do it, Matthew!" He said from his spot.

Matthew turned to him and nodded, a large smile still plastered onto his face. That face. That face of pure, unfiltered happiness. Something inside Gilbert changed and he felt immediately taken aback. He loved this boy as well. It was as if he was his own son. He couldn't help the smile that came onto his face as he felt it heat up.

He covered his face and turned to his phone in hopes to calm down. "Let's go out for ice-cream!" Francine announced.

"Before dinner?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

"Forget dinner. We can order pizza later. Oh, lets watch movies together too!" Matthew nodded in agreement as Gilbert chuckled. These two were the cutest pair of mother and son.

Only a few hours later and he stared at the screen that played the movie with the nearly empty two boxes of pizza at the table. Francine was leaned against him while Matthew sat in front of them on the floor, the pizza being devoured in large bites as his eyes stayed glued to the television and Kuma laying on his lap.

This was the moment, Gilbert realized he couldn't be happier with this small family. He thought he would be miserable if he was ever in a long term relationship, even more so with kids. But this is the exact opposite. He wanted this more than anything and he didn't ever want too loose them.

With that thought, he placed his hand around Francine and pulled her closer before resting his hand onto her growing stomach. He placed soft kisses on her head before snuggling her closely and smiling to himself.

* * *

Arthur sat in his desk watching as the other students passed notes and giggled to each other as the teacher rambled on and on. He would cast his eyes down and tug at his sleeves to hide any evidence of the night prior. He knew it was pathetic to say, but he felt contempt with being alone in his class. He bit his lip as it quivered and looked down, only scribbling on his notebook as time went by and by.

By the time the school day ended, he felt exhausted. He felt the familiar rumbling in his stomach and dug through his pocket for any loose change. Pulling out various coins and two dollar bills, he counted three dollars and sixty-two cents.

His face turned into a frown just before a glass door opened in front of him, nearly hitting him. Two kids ran out giggling, a cone in their hands and the melting treat seeping onto their fingers where they would just lick it up. _An_ _ice-cream shop_.

He couldn't recall the last time he had indulged into the sweet treat so with his pocket change, he made his way inside. He was met with a cool room and a blonde teenager sitting at the register.

"Hey, little dude!" The teen said. Arthur flashed a slight shade of red and looked at the menu revealing he prices. "What'll it be?" Alfred said gesturing to the different flavors.

Arthur looked to the expensive prices and frowned. "Just one scoop of Vanilla," he said taking out his only money. The teen went to hand the boy his ice-cream, but as his sleeves moved up, purple marks revealed just below the hemming.

He pulled the treat away just before Arthur could grab it and gave him a sorrowful smile. Arthur raised an eyebrow with an irritated expression. "Do ya like rainbow sherbert?" Alfred asked.

"What?" Arthur questioned. Alfred ignored him and proceeded to get a large scoop of the colorful treat before plopping it onto the cone. "Hold on, you bloody idiot! I-I can't pay for that," Arthur yelled out, turning a slight red.

"That's alright. It's on me," Alfred said with a soft smile. He urged Arthur for the treat and he shakily took it. "Why?" He asked suspiciously. Alfred only frowned and patted his head. "I hope things turn out much better for you."

Arthur's eyes widened and cast down as they watered. "T-thanks" he muttered before leaving the shop. He took a lick at the colorful treat and felt his mouth burst with flavor. He had forgotten how sweet it was. He became so lost in the flavor that he didn't notice the car pull up beside him. He jumped visably when it honked. He turned with a scowl to see the familiar blue car with the window rolling down.

Right in the passenger seat sat the oddest person he had ever seen. The young man had a large smirk with platinum blonde hair. He was pale and his red-violet eyes looked as if he wore contacts to hide his natural eye color. Whether the color was blue or red, was a mystery to Arthur. "Bonjour, Arthur! Are you heading home?"

Arthur had been so lost in looking in this new man, he had completely forgotten who's car was right beside him. Just behind the stranger was Francis waving him to get closer. "I am," he responded plainly.

"Get in, I'll drop you off," Francis said.

Arthur snorted. "Why would I get into a car with you,frog? I can just yell for help and they'll think you're trying to kidnap me."

A loud laugh erupted from the stranger. Francis frowned behind him. "Shut up, Gil. Who on Earth would want to kidnap you? You are so uncute," Francis whined.

Arthur stayed staring at the stranger who was still snickering. "This kid is great! Get in!" Gilbert said.

Arthur hesitated before climbing the back seat where he found another man. This one was tan skinned with chocolate curls and bright green eyes. "Wow! so this is Arthur. You really do look like your mother," he said with a large smile. Arthur noticably frowned and sat with a scowl as he ate his ice-cream.

"Why the long face? I'd be happy with an ice-cream that big," Antonio said with his large smile.

"I bet that stupid smile will stay on even if I threw it at your face too," Arthur said. Something about this man just struck him the wrong way.

"What?" Antonio asked, his expression darkening slightly. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked out the window instead.

"Mon ami, leave Arthur alone," Francis told his friend.

...

Arthur had finished his treat by the time they arrived at his home. Francis walked out with him as Gilbert waved him goodbye. Upon entering his home, Francis stared at the dark home that appeared to be empty. "Ehm. Where is your mom?" he asked confused.

"How should I know? She's never home at this hour," Arthur responded coldly as he walked in. Francis sighed and grabbed onto Arthur's shoulder.

"Then come on. I can't leave you alone without dinner. We're going to my house, so change out of your uniform and take your homework."

"Why do you care? I can be alone, I'm not a kid," Arthur responded.

"Change and take your homework," Francis repeated sternly. Arthur sighed and gave in. He didn't want to go hungry today again.

He stood in his room and removed his shirt. He stared at the bruises on his arms and sighed before grabbing a large old t-shirt and a jacket. Grabbing his book bag, he made his way back to see Francis still waiting. "Let's go" he said leading the two back towards the car.

* * *

Dinner came and went with the trio being as rowdy as usual, much to the annoyance f Arthur. He couldn't believe how immature these three adults were. He sighed and sat at the coffee table with the television playing music videos to keep him distracted from the talk of the adults while he did homework.

"She's getting so much thicker. God it's so sexy," Gilbert said

"Eh? Do you still do it that often?" Antonio asked.

It fell silent and Gilbert paled slightly. "You don't?" Francis asked shocked.

"We haven't since the first time," Gilbert admitted almost shyly.

"What?!" the other two said in shock. "Mon ami, passion is important to express. Show her that you still want her before she get's the wrong idea."

"She hasn't made any hints about it," Gilbert said unsure.

"Yet," said Antonio. "Just wait until those hormones kick in. It's going to get crazy."

"B-but, I couldn't possibly. I mean..the baby," Gilbert said uncomfortably.

"Mon Ami, nothing will happen to the baby," Francis reassured.

"That's right. In fact some couples still go at it a week before the due date. Perfectly normal, healthy even," Antonio said.

"See that, Gil. Take it from a real nurse," Francis said with a wink. Gilbert flushed a bright red and nodded. "I-I will if she wants," Gilbert said.

"Good. Now, more importantly. Lovi asked me to go to his career day! This is fantastic, it means he is accepting me!" Antonio said so excitedly.

"Congrats. This calls for a celebration," Gilbert said taking out three beers. "Wine for me," Francis said, Antonio agreeing.

"Then why have beer?" Gil asked.

"For you," Francis said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "You're a true friend," Gilbert said touched.

* * *

Francis waved goodbye to his friends as Ludwig picked them up and looked to the boy sleeping on the couch, the textbook still open. He sighed and texted Amanda that Arthur would spend the night. He looked at the previous text that he sent when he first took the boy to his home. She had yet to even respond. He wondered what she was so busy with.

He moved the textbook to the table and carried the teen with much struggle to the guest room. He gathered a blanket and went back to remove his shoes before working on his jacket.

' _I should burn this hideous outfit,_ ' he thought to himself before spotting a large purple mark on his forearm. He gently took his arm, inspecting the other bruises. His eyes followed up to his torso where he hesitantly lifted the boy's shirt.

It wasn't only the bruises and old scars that took his breath away. His pale and thin torso revealed just how often he was left unfed. He knew he had sensed something off but this was so much worse than anticipated. His eyes glassed over and he gently put his shirt down. He stared at his sleeping figure before biting his lower lip.

With the large jacket in his hands, he stood and placed it onto the chair by the door before covering the teen with the blanket and closing the door. He sat at the table, his eyes still watering. He had no idea that this was how Arthur lived. He considered calling the police right there and then but they would have taken the poor boy away. He would've been terrified.

" _Mon dieu_ ," he sighed as he buried his face into his hands. He would wait it out and speak to Arthur before talking to Amanda. Perhaps it wasn't what he though. Perhaps they could work things out. If not.. He would have to apologize to Arthur for calling the police.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took a while. My computer deleted it so I had to re-write. I feel bad for torturing Arthur! I'm so sorry Arthur, I love you!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Arthur. Are you up?"

Arthur stirred and sat up, staring at the empty room with only a small bookshelf on the other end.

Knock. Knock.

He jumped up and stared at the door that was closed.

"Arthur?"

He recognized the voice as Francis and he rubbed his eyes. He moved his hands down and rubbed his arms, feeling cold before he stopped. His arms were bare. He looked down to his injured arms and looked around, looking for his sweater.

It hung on a chair and his eyes widened. He didn't take the sweater off himself.

"Arthur, I'm coming in," Francis said from the other end. The door knob turned and Arthur pulled the blanket over his head as he layed back down.

"G-go away!"

"Ah, so you are awake. You could at least answer," Francis said staring at the lump on the bed.

"Come on, get up and get dressed. We're going to get breakfast," Francis said.

Arthur sighed and nodded, though he knew the Frenchman didn't see.

"Come down when you're ready," Francis said before leaving and closing the door.

Arthur sat up and let the blanket fall from his head. He swallowed thickly and got up, feeling the floor cold through his socks.

He looked over to the open window and ran to get his jacket and shoes before going to the livingroom.

"All ready?" Francis asked.

Arthur nodded and the two silently went into the car. The drive was silent and awkward. Not even music played and Arthur only tapped his fingers on his lap.

They pulled up in front of a small home and Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Where are we?"

"Just wait one second," Francis said as he pulled out his phone.

One message later and Arthur watched a familiar stranger come out of the home with a small boy and a car seat tucked under each arm.

"Hola! Good morning you two," Antonio said as he opened the car door.

"You?" Arthur asked.

"Si, me. Just one second, Lovino," Antonio said as he clipped the car seat in and shoved the small backpack next to it. "In you go," Antonio said allowing the boy to climb in.

"Arthur, climb back. Adults go in front," Francis said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and unclipped his belt before jumping to the back.

"Arthur! Get out of the car when you switch," Francis scolded lightly.

"Shut it, frog," Arthur murmured.

Antonio clipped in the boy and closed the door.

"Is this your son?" Arthur asked as Antonio climbed in.

"No. This is Lovino. We're best friends, right Lovi?" Antonio asked sending a smile.

The small boy crossed his arms. "Ch. No way, bastard," Lovino said.

Arthur laughed and Francis frowned.

"Eh? But things were going so well," Antonio whined.

Francis drove off and the two adults talked as the two kids stayed silent.

They arrived to a small diner where Arthur and Lovino sat opposite each other by the window.

"What would you like?" The waitress asked.

"Actually, we're waiting on two more people," Francis told the woman. She nodded and allowed them to wait a little longer.

...

"Come on, Mattie. Your mom had to work, I promised her we'd get you some breakfast," Gilbert said knocking on the door.

The door opened and revealed a baggy eyed blonde with his hair tied back messily and a red flannel open with a white T-shirt underneath.

"Let's go," he murmured tiredly. Gilbert only raised an eyebrow. Something about Mattie looked different and it wasn't the hair. He followed him out to the car and they drove off and found the group before sitting down.

"Is this Matthew? Hello, Mon Ami!" Francis said as he scooted over. "Come, you can sit next to us," he said patting the seat.

Matthew sat down tiredly and smiled to the two blurry figures. "Hello. It's nice to meet you," he said. "Wow, you three look like you can be related," Gilbert said looking to the three blondes.

Francis winked while Matthew raised an eyebrow and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Hallo, Lovino," Gilbert said aloud to the boy who had his face pressed against the window. Lovino slowly turned and scowled.

"Hey mister. What's wrong with your hair?" He said aloud.

"Lovino. Don't be rude," Antonio told him.

"Haha, it's okay Toni. It's awesome right?" Gilbert asked with a wink.

"You look like an old man," Lovino said.

This gained a small snort from the three blondes on the other side.

"I do not!"

As breakfast went on and Matthew ate his giant stack of pancakes, Gilbert continued to wonder what was off about him. Something was definitely missing but he couldn't quite get his finger on it.

Perhaps it was just that Mattie seemed to be in a bad mood, which wasn't often seem. But why? Was it because he had wake up early.

Meanwhile, Matthew was scowling down at his food as he ate. His eyes hurt. Everything was blurry, and he couldn't make out much detail on anything. He had to admit, he was never a morning person but this entire morning was terrible. He had yet to do laundry and was left with only a large flannel shirt that he was sure was his dad's at one point. His hair wasn't cooperating either so he had to settle with a ponytail. But the worst part of all? He had lost his glasses. Now he couldn't make out a single thing.

'Let's see. White blur? That's Gilbert. Two tans. One big and one small.' He had never met these two before so he had no idea what he was looking for.

The only thing that really stood out was that Lovino was wearing a bright red shirt underneath his blue overalls. To his left.

'blondes. Two of them.' One had long hair and he could faintly make out blue eyes. Had he not known better, he'd think this was his mom with a haircut and decrease in sizing. 'last one.. uhh. Eyebrows.' He had it so figured out.

He finished breakfast and the six left the restaurant. "Hey, you alright?" Gilbert asked as he drove along. "What? Yeah." Matthew replied.

"You look.. I don't know. Annoyed. Is it because I woke you up?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, it's just that my eyes hurt," he said. Trying to focus his vision.

"Huh. Not enough sleep. Just one more trip then we'll go home," Gilbert said as he followed behind Francis's car.

...

"Where are we?" Arthur asked as they parked the car in front of a large building.

"It's the city mall!" Lovino said as he looked out the window with excitement.

"Oh? Been here before?" Antonio asked as he unclipped the belt.

"Si. Papa brings me all the time," Lovino said jumping out.

"Why did you bring me along?" Arthur asked crossing his arms.

"You need to go out sometime, let's go." Francis lightly pushed him foward as Gilbert and Matthew joined the four.

Upon entering, Lovino's and Arthur's eyes widened with amazement. Rows and rows of shops. They even had various stands absolutely filled with snacks.

"Okay, kids, stay close by," Antonio said aloud as he walked foward.

The bee line followed and Matthew stopped when they passed a certain store.

It may have been blurry, but he knew what store it was. The sports store. He did need new gear.

"Hey, Gilbert," he said quietly. When the albino turned to him he turned red and pointed to the store. "Can I check this out really quickly?"

Gilbert looked over and smiled. "Ja, we'll be over there for a bit, so no rush. You have your phone right?" Matthew nodded before running off into the store with a small smile.

Gilbert continued on and went into the clothes store with the rest of the group.

Francis sighed as he checked his phone. Still no reply from Amanda. Did she not care?

"Hey, look at this," Antonio said lifting a shirt, pulling Francis out of his thoughts.

He sighed before shoving his phone into his pocket. "I'm going to look in a different section," he announced and walked off.

Distracted, the two remaining adults looked through the shirts, and conversing over various things, ignoring the two fidgeting children behind them.

This place was loaded with sweets and stores, yet they had to stand there, watching two adults look through clothes.

Lovino, wasn't going to stand for it. He scanned the area before spotting a familiar tailor shop. He knew that the tailor shop, meant a nearby toy store because he father always stopped by when they went. He grinned and took quiet steps, continually looking over to make sure the adults weren't looking before walking out of the store.

Arthur had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice Lovino get up and leave. At least not until he spotted the small boy walking outside. His eyes widened and as the two adults were still distracted, he ran off after him.

"Lovino! You can't just run off," Arthur scolded. "But the toy store is here. Don't you want to look?" Lovino asked.

Arthur froze. He hadn't ever been to a toy store before. He knew he should be responsible but...one look wouldn't hurt right? Lovino pointed to the nearby store and Arthur's eyes widened.

Indeed, a large toy store. He knew he was much too old for toys, but he was still curious. It wouldn't look weird as long as he had Lovino right? He eyed the small Italian boy who seemed to jump in place.

"Well, just one look and then we have to go back before we get in trouble," Arthur said.

He watched Lovino grin in triumph before the two ran into the store.

...

Francis scowled at the clothing he held and shrugged as he tossed it over his arm. The sizing looked good enough. Arthur's sweater was absolutely hideous and beaten up, he refused to let him keep wearing it.

He payed for the sweater and made his way back. He would have to get him some new shoes as well. If he recalled, his red shoes were equally beat up.

He arrived and found the seats where two kids once sat empty and the two adults talking in hush tones and snickering.

"Where are the kids?" He asked sternly.

"Right there," Antonio said turning around and freezing as he found noone in sight.

"Where are the kids?" Gilbert asked looking at Antonio.

Francis put his hands on his hips and Antonio began to panic. "They were right there... Oh my god."

...

"They left the store?!" Francis barked as they couldn't find them.

"We gotta find them. So just calm down and I'll call Mattie to keep an eye out," Gilbert said taking out his phone.

He called the blonde before the trio split up and began to look for them.

...

Matthew hung up the phone and sighed. How was he to find two kids when he couldn't even read the tags on the gear he wanted.

He sighed and left the store, hoping he wouldn't have too much trouble.

He supposed looking through any kid related stores would be best. With that, he went around, squinting at everything.

...

Lovino and Arthur were running around playing with the various toys and laughing as they jumped about and threw things.

Just then, he watched as the familiar brunette ran past the store in a panic.

'uh-oh' he thought.

"Lovino, we have to go already," Arthur said. "They're looking for us."

Lovino frowned and followed the blonde out with a pout.

The two looked around, Antonio nowhere in sight anymore. Arthur frowned and walked in the direction of where the adult was running, hoping he'll run into him quickly.

...

The trio ran about only to run into each other again after searching the mall in a panic.

"Look again," Francis said before they ran off again.

All this running wasn't good for his new shoes and his hair was becoming a mess. Those four were going to get a scolding of a lifetime once the kids were found.

Just as that thought came, his phone rang. He planned to ignore it but what if it was the guys? He looked at the screen and found an unknown number.

He thought perhaps Arthur asked someone to borrow a phone and called him so he quickly answered it and found a different voice on the other end. A voice he knew very well.

"Amanda?"

...

Lovino rubbed his tired eyes. It was siesta time and he was tired after walking so long. He held the blonde's hand and yawned.

Arthur frowned, knowing what this signaled. He sighed as turned to the five year old and held his arms out.

A very tired Lovino took the hint and allowed Arthur to lift him.

This plan failed as Arthur struggled to lift the chubby boy in his arms. He placed him down and allowed him to climb his back before continuing to walk.

...

Matthew had been walking about, scowling at every small blonde and brunette. However, a small bit of hope came as he saw a red blur moving about on top a faded blue figure with blonde hair. He ran over and Arthur stopped to look up at Matthew.

Messy blonde hair, sharp green eyes and eyebrows. That's all Matthew needed to know. "Finally, here you are. We've been looking all over," Matthew said crouching down and taking a now sleeping Lovino from his back.

"What happened?" He asked as Arthur looked down sadly and Lovino stirred awake.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Matthew sighed and patted his head as he stood with Lovino in his arms.

"Come on, let's sit down," he said leading him to a table. They sat down and Matthew called Gilbert before hanging up the phone.

"Are you tired?" He asked the boys. They both nodded and Matthew smiled.

"So you don't want ice-cream then?" He asked. He smirked as Lovino's eyes widened and Arthur gave him a confused expression.

"I do! I want ice cream!" Lovino said as he sat up in his chair.

"Hmm. No, I remember you saying you were tired," Matthew said jokingly.

"No way, I'm wide awake." Matthew laughed and stood, taking Lovino into his arms. "Come on," he told Arthur as he walked to the sweets stand.

...

The trio sat on the chairs, drinking their drinks. After much debate, Matthew realized that ice cream was a bit too messy and Lovino settled with a milkshake and some candy.

Arthur also sat drinking his sugary treat as Matthew sipped at his iced coffee. He sure felt tired. He was going to take the longest nap ever once he got home.

They heard heavy footsteps and looked to see the adults running over.

"There you are!" Francis said.

"Lovino!" Antonio yelled out as he plucked Lovino out of his seat and smothered him.

"Why on Earth would you two just run off like that?" Francis scolded.

Arthur looked down with a scowl as Francis looked at him. He waiting for more yelling. He was waiting for a hit. He was waiting for him to tell him something else.

He was surprised though, when he received a tight hug instead. "I was worried sick," he said softly.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Lovino yelled as he struggled from Antonio who was crying and holding him too tightly.

"Good job, Mattie," Gilbert said smiling to the teen. He took the coffee from his hands and began to thirstily drink the entire thing.

He placed down the cup of ice and laughed as Matthew stared at him with shock.

"I was running," he defended. Matthew sighed before rubbing his tired eyes. "Hey, Mattie. Where are your glasses?" Gilbert asked finally realizing they were gone from his face.

...

The four climbed the car after a large scolding from Francis. Both Antonio and Gilbert got into more trouble than the younger duo. And Antonio sat sadly in the back seat.

"I just cannot believe you two would run off like that. Why did you do it?" Francis asked.

"We wanted to see the toy store," Arthur said.

"You couldn't wait a few more moments to tell us? These two idiots need supervision too, I don't know why I left you guys alone." Francis sighed and stopped the car.

"And you're telling Felicia about this." He said sternly to Antonio. "Si, si, I know." Antonio said taking the young boy out. The two said their goodbyes and walked off, Lovino turning once more to wave to Arthur one last time before they drove off.

...

"Can I go home now?" Arthur asked. Francis looked at him and sighed. "Actually, Arthur. You and I need to have a talk," he said seriously.

Arthur winced at this and bit his lip, choosing to stay quiet. He was sure this was about his arms.

...

 **A/N: Just a warning, but so much incoming pain next chapter! I'm so sorry guys! I'm a terrible person!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**im back and this has a bit NSFW in it. If you don't want to read it just stop reading after it gets to Gilbert. Hows everyone doing btw? Sorry I was gone so long.**

* * *

"Arthur. I'm sorry. We need to have this talk," Francis said.

Arthur winced and took a shaky breath.

"Tell them everything, okay? Don't hold back. Just one more time."

"Well... I guess it started when dad's company went under..." Arthur fidgeted and looked down at the tea he was given.

"Dad got depressed and Mom was having an affair. She tried to run away with her boyfriend but he threw her back at us, drug addicted and changed. That's when Dad kicked my mom out and she took me away."

"She never really got better, she just got better at hiding it." Arthur sighed, having to tell this story for the third time already.

"And she used to Hit you?" The man across the desk asked.

"...yes."

"How often did you eat?"

"... Usually once everyday."

"Only once?"

"I don't eat much," Arthur said.

"When your mother hits you, did she do it as punishment?"

" ...Sort of."

"Punishment for what?"

Arthur thought. "...Being rude? Talking back... Existing."

"She punished you for existing?"

The blonde boy nodded.

"Can you take off your shirt for me please?"

Arthur hesitates before he stood and removed his jacket then his shirt.

Behind the man he watched as Francis covered his mouth and turned away painfully.

"Do you want to be with your mother?"

Arthur thought. So long he thought, and very hard.

"No. I am glad she ran away again."

The man nodded and pulled Francis out. "Police are on the search for her. The boy will be taken off your hands."

He began to leave and Francis followed. "Hold on! What will happen to him?"

"He's going to go with a family member in Scotland."

"In Scotland?! What about his father?"

"Is father died two years ago," the police officer replied. "It was suicide. His uncle has agreed to take him in, though he claims he never even knew he had a nephew."

Francis sighed. "He can't just go to Scotland with an unknown person."

"That's not for you to decide, is it?" The man asked. "Thank you for reporting. I'd recommend you say your goodbye soon. He will be hospitalized until they pick him up."

Francis stopped walking and stared at the man who continued walking away.

He shouldn't care for the brat. But he did.

He didn't want him to disappear. But he would.

It would soon be time to say goodbye. He walked back to the room and looked through the window as the blonde put his jacket back on and sat with no emotion. Francis almost regretted reporting the abuse, but he couldn't just let it continue.

* * *

"Sleep for now, okay?"

Arthur nodded and pulled the blanket higher. He looked around the hospital room uncomfortably and frowned.

"Will you stay here?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here," Francis said before sitting in the chair to his right.

Arthur shifted and Francis turned the TV on, a soft noise to ease the silence. He scooted the chair closer and softly smoothed the messy blonde hair that was Arthur's.

Within moments of the stroking, Arthur's heavy eyelids fluttered shut. "Thank you," he said softly before falling asleep.

Francis continued to watch him. Silently and still holding back tears. A small child who had gone through hell. He had lost everything. Who's to say that his uncle won't also mistreat him. Who's to say Arthur wants to go.

It was still possible, was it not? To get him to stay. Raising a child would be hard but.. Francis couldn't bear to leave him to the unknown future alone.

He had fallen in love with this little blonde boy. He had found 'the one' in this painful little brat. He was his own child now. And he was going to fight for him.

He clasped his small hand and gave it a small peck. "I won't let you go, Arthur. I promise, I'll make sure you're never in any harm's way again."

* * *

Gilbert peppered Francine with lots of kisses on her cheek as she giggled. He quick pecks soon turned to soft tender kisses on her neck and shoulder and he giggles turned to small breaths.

He hadn't gotten this heated with her since their first night. She was at a remarkable 6 months and her grown belly was poking out from the his own shirt that she wore.

Incredibly sexy was the only way to describe her. Her blue underwear fit snuggly and hugged her growing thighs in a way that made Gilbert absolutely crazy. He wanted nothing more than to place his entire face into her legs and drool onto them.

As the moment dragged on and the two were at their breathiest kiss, Gilbert very slowly layed her back, gently moving lower with every kiss.

Accomplishing his goal and meeting demands of his gorgeous frauling, he went up, removing his own trousers and preparing for a night better than the first one. One he would definitely not forget this time.

But as he prepared to enter he stopped and began to reconsider as he looked at that growing belly. His stalling and hesitation must have been obvious though as Francine looked at him confused.

He knew it was fine, a freaking nurse told him it was fine. He knew he could do this!

"I can't," he said aloud.

"What?"

"I can't have sex with you... The baby," he said as he sat up with a guilty look.

In almost an instant, Francine's confused expression turned to one of deep sadness as her face turned pink and her eyes watered heavily.

"Am I too fat? Is that what you're saying?" She said.

Gilbert fell shocked. "No, when did I say that?"

"You just implied it. The baby is making me fat and so you don't want to have sex with me," she said bursting into tears.

Gilbert panicked. He never implied such a thing.

"Francine, No! You've got it all wrong. I don't think you're fat. I mean, you are growing, but that's natural. I mean you are growing a baby-"

Francine began to cry harder and Gilbert jumped to his feet as she began to hit him with a pillow.

"Ah! But its- stop! Ah!" Gilbert said trying to shield himself from the hits as she stood and continued. They may have not hurt physically, but they sure hurt his ego.

"Okay, so I worded that wrong. But I still find you sexy, my liebling," he said in hopes to calm her.

"Get out," she said angrily.

"Francine. I don't want to not have sex with you because of your weight, I'm just worried I'll hurt the-"

"Get out!" She said throwing the pillow.

Gilbert watched as she picked up another and took the first she threw as a cover while he ran out of the room and shut the door behind him.

He groaned and fell against the door only to see a horrified Matthew standing by his door.

"Hey," Gilbert greeted with a smirk as he covered his junk.

"I heard yelling so..."

"Ah. Your mom had a misunderstanding and kicked me out," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah she's been having a lot of mood swings.." Matthew said awkwardly.

"Yeah... Can I borrow some clothes? She uh... I left them in and I'm scared to get them," Gilbert confessed with a small chuckle. Matthew nodded and ran into his room to get a pair.

The guys were right. Her harmones were certainly kicking in hard.


End file.
